By your side
by grainipiot
Summary: The path to success is known to be difficult and long. Good for Yasuo, he was never truly alone in this. [True Damage AU, set pre-canon, their relationship through the years. Sequel to "Now or never". Rating will change]
1. Chapter 1

_Boyfriends._

Long inner scream that followed each time Yasuo thought about it. That was it, they made the first step. Congratulation.

After that blushing confession and first kisses near the stairs of the goddamn library, they came back to their table where Yi tried to work. All remained in the key word 'try'. Because after such sweet time and new information, it got incredibly difficult for them to focus and stay calm. Yasuo couldn't even imagine for the latter, since he was supposed to study for his exams. With a living distraction like himself, there was no way to be efficient this day.

Picture this scene, both sitting at one of the tables of the library available for students yet so far from a conventional study mood. Just because he could, Yasuo had taken his chair next to the latter's and stayed there. Easy to pretend they were working but in reality far from it. He couldn't help but nudging Yi's leg, bumping slightly or seeking more contact. It was beyond what he usual did everyday with his habit for contact.

The objective was not to get caught or it would be terrible. Yasuo would hate to have them kicked out of the library because they looked not very focused on working. If he initiated some contact, i was under cover.

For all this time, Yi was doing much better than him, glancing far too often at his now boyfriend. It was so obvious in his gaze that he couldn't focus anyway on what he was studying, thanks to anticipation and soft joy.

At a moment, he made a move and grabbed Yasuo's hand under the table. Mere gesture yet it had him so happy in this instant, he almost gasped aloud. Then for a good minute they gazed at each other, holding hands in the maximum contact they could get. Further, it would be a kiss and since there were people around, none dared to seize this occasion.

Probably Yi decided he wouldn't get much done now and that he had studied enough earlier. He took his books, after a quiet indication for Yasuo.

_We're free !_

The afternoon wasn't over yet, they still had some time available. It was crazy to plan now, to think about each second he could get in Yi's presence. Yasuo still remembered the latter would have to go back home at some point but it was fine.

Familiar with almost running out of the building, this time was for a whole new reason. In no way Yasuo could stay away from Yi. Like a happy puppy, he stayed close and looked behind as much as he could.

« Where do we go ? Wanna get a drink ? »

How could he dare doing this ? This was too new, it felt like he was crossing a boundary. Except it was fine now, he was allowed and Yi accepted him. Yet Yasuo struggled a lot to keep that locked, going noisy instead to hide the fluster.

« Why not. Wherever you want. »

« Alright ! Don't worry, you won't be late. »

It was important, Yi couldn't stay outside for too long, even if he had some freedom. Different educations, Yasuo guessed. He would stay cautious about time going even though usually the latter was already good by himself.

_Let's go ! _

So these first hours as official boyfriends were spent in the same mood of overjoy, quickly muffled but not so much. All going for the best. Yasuo's heart just threatened to stop several times but except that, it was fine. Like when Yi held his hand quickly after they left highschool, walking quietly.

How could he pretend to be cool after that ? It was impossible, at the smallest interaction he wanted to scream and cuddle. What a strange state. Yet not once Yi seemed to judge him or anything. He stayed by his side, handsome like always and smiled when he found Yasuo staring for too long. Then he would press a peck either to the back of his hand or his cheek, depending on what he wanted.

In the end they didn't even get something to drink or anything. They just walked with barely no attention to their surroundings. Maybe one time they sat on a bench on the river side and stayed there for some time.

This whole thing would have seemed ridiculous for Yasuo yet now that it was time shared, he loved each second of it. All depended of the person, after all. And Yi was the only person he wanted to stay around forever.

The kiss exchanged there got its own taste, of new possibilities and hope. Sweet feeling to be in love, it consumed him to the very last bit. Catching Yi's breath, holding him close, nothing could compete with that rush of emotion.

All this time fearing the end but it was just the beginning.

To say goodbye was awful but he still made it. After all, they would see each other next day. It wasn't the end of the world to be separated for a small time yet Yasuo whined about it. A lot. Then he remembered they could text each other so this wasn't so unbearable as he thought.

Once Yi went on his way back home after a lasting kiss, himself had nothing else to do but the same. Half lost in his dear thoughts, Yasuo couldn't think about anything else. Texting half of the time, he returned home and so started his evening between long sighs and rush of joy.

_Shit, like a lovesick teen_. Technically yes he was still one so not a reason to feel ashamed. Yone still found him suspiciously acting that evening so he had to tell what happened. He knew. Not literally but his brother knew something was up. Yasuo wanted to scream a bit louder after that piece of information. To hear that he was so obvious, even his brother guessed this right. The last straw would be if their mother noticed something but this wasn't likely.

Sleep time arrived, a last text that turned into many others until he left Yi at peace, he still needed to sleep. So it gave him some time alone with his thoughts, to make a recap of the day.

And all started over again. Too many things to feel. Joy, anticipation, confusion, disbelief. No way for him to sleep soon, it was a lot to register. Yasuo was there, stupid look on his face, far too happy for his situation.

_Boyfriends…_


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings still felt the same, despicable. Really, Yi hated having to wake up so early, just because he didn't leave that close of highschool. Also because in his year, they had so many classes and work to do, especially in the morning, not once he started later than 9 am. Life was unfair sometimes.

Yet this morning he had a new reason to be happy. Cutting the alarm, he found a few texts from Yasuo, earlier in the night.

_What was he doing awake ?_ This seemed a bit unhealthy to be up at such late – or early – hour, maybe he had a reason for this. Thinking again, Yi could guess he didn't find sleep easily. And he understood him.

_We're together now_.

A mere thought and his heart made a happy loop. What a great day it was. Not once he would have bet on a confession, even less from Yasuo. And now they were in couple, leaving him blushing alone as he made his way in the house. It made morning more bearable.

Because otherwise, this wasn't a fun time. Always the same routine, being the first to wake up in this house. It was so early, too dark in there. Time to take breakfast alone in the kitchen until any of his parents got up too.

In that quiet time, he texted back Yasuo though he doubted he would be awake yet. He started a bit later that day, which involved not meeting him before classes. Sad thought, Yi would survive but he didn't like this much.

_Boyfriends…_ He couldn't get over that fact. What a nice word. After making sure to remain correct in his interactions with Yasuo, now he was free to do whatever he wanted. Oh right now he would really love a kiss. Last day's were enough to make him crave forever. Yasuo's cute eagerness, always holding him close as if someone would separate them. He smiled fondly, definitely not blushing.

No time to idle, he had to move. At least this soft mood stayed with him as he dressed for the day. They would see each other at lunch, nothing could stop that. Yi's heart fluttered gently at this good news.

Starting early wasn't fun, especially because there was no one there except the few unlucky like him and his classmates. No Yasuo for now. He knew it but it was still a bit depressing not to see him jumping into conversation in front of highschool. Not yet.

This wasn't even the worst time of the year. In winter, it was still pitch black night when they made it there. Nothing better to be on a good mood. Teachers didn't like that neither.

At least by the time his first class started, Yasuo was awake and replied happily. Yi couldn't help but look discreetly at his phone, just to read the message. In no way he could reply now, so it would have to wait the end of the hour.

**[hiiiiiiii !]**

**[glad to hear that!]**

**[i miss u…]**

Another text arrived a bit later though Yi didn't dare to check. Sometimes it was important to be serious. Innerly, he wondered what Yasuo was doing at the moment. Surely he was getting ready to leave.

When at last that class was over, Yi got some time to answer something equally sweet while he moved to next classroom.

**[I miss you too, Yasuo. How are you doing this morning?]**

Maybe too focused on the text he was typing, because Yi didn't hear loud steps from behind. Before he knew it, he was embraced tightly, even if his bag was in the way.

Impossible to mistaken.

« Oh. Hello ! » Really what a nice surprise to find Yasuo here, looking in a similar state of joy.

« Hey hey hey ! Gotcha ! » All this said in a breath, before he gave a long peck to Yi's cheek. « Sorry, gotta go or I'll be late. See you during the break ! »

Barely the time to understand everything and already Yasuo let go of him. Before he truly left, he took him into a short kiss then ran in the corridor, waving cheerfully as he risked to run into someone.

Dear moment indeed. Yi realized he was stopped in the middle of a corridor, a few students walking by but not so many at that time. He could tell he was blushing, his face felt too hot to be normal. A hand over his cheek, gaze cast down, he quickly made his way to his own classroom.

Short time together but he got to see Yasuo in a moment he didn't expect him. Sweet intention. The building was big though, no doubt the latter had to be at the opposite aisle given how fast he went. Yi cherished this instant nonetheless.

Just before going for next class, he sent a message, unable to stop that affectionate urge.

**[Thank you for stopping by. I hope you made it in time. See you later, love.]**

So unsure about pet names. It was what ? Less than a day since they got together ? Already he wished to give his affection how he yearned for, including soft words. In the end, Yi still sent this even though he feared it was too much to send.

Now back to being serious and disciplined, at least for the time of class. His classmates didn't need to know how sentimental he was getting since last day.

Quickly he received a text from Yasuo but again, he prefered to check that later. A test to see how desperate he was.

_Soon_.

If just the morning seemed so slow, how was he going to survive from now ? Already he longed for the latter, between his attention to the class ingoing. It was important to work though, he couldn't stay too distracted.

Silently he wished he would get to see Yasuo once more before lunch break. Usually there was a very short break around 10, enough for some to take a smoke outside. For them it would have another use, equally welcome. Counting minutes wasn't a good idea but Yi couldn't stop himself until he was free.

Miracle or not, he found the latter quickly enough, loved face in the crowd of the corridors. Wonderful, to see such expression when he found Yi too, immediately sneaking his way between students.

Hand taken and intertwined with his, it felt like a held breath left out. _At last_. They still had to follow the movement and go to the hall but now they had each other.

The second he could, Yasuo pulled him in a more quiet place. Instead of the kiss Yi had been waiting for, the latter came closer and hugged him tightly, face burried in his coat. Deep sigh from him, almost nuzzling like a baby animal. Safe.

Each time would offer a new thing to crave.

_Precious…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my god, I needed that._

Barely one hour of class and already Yasuo couldn't take more, focus completely lost until he found his boyfriend. This impatience pushed him to be the first leaving the classroom when it was over, quick steps in the corridors.

It was truly beyond what he usually felt everyday before the confession. At that time of ignorance and uncertainties, he was still very glad to join Yi and his brother during each break.

Speaking of, _where is he ?_

Not a real problem. Yone had some friends too and could get busy very fast, so he wasn't left alone. Yasuo barely sparred him a thought before tightening the embrace around Yi. It would get difficult to breathe soon but he liked to be right there, held and loved. At last together and at peace. Yeah, it was probably better that his brother wasn't here.

They didn't move from this, in a corner not far of the lockers. Some people went by but didn't pay attention to them. There were priorities in life, like getting a coffee before the end of the break. _Good_. They wouldn't be bothered.

Gently he pushed Yi to the nearby wall, only to look up and meet his gaze. Oh how could love make someone see them as perfect ? It was his truth, Yi was gorgeous. Even more when he grinned softly, a hand petting Yasuo's hair lightly.

« Hey. How are you doing ? »

« Fine ! Better since I found you. » Really he couldn't stop himself from being all sweet. Only Yi made him feel like this, it was incredible.

Without waiting it got a nice reaction from the latter, very faint blush coloring his cheeks. It wasn't too obvious but at such non-distance, Yasuo could see each detail.

_Damn I want to kiss_.

Nothing held him back so he surrended as quick, leaning for this needed kiss. Yi met him half-way, pressing back with equal passion. It was sweet, it was warm, it was everything they could think about in class. A hand fell to his nape, coaxing him even closer, moving into the kiss.

Only one thing could interrupt them and it happened, ringing for the end of the break. Short indeed.

« Fuck, no… » He swore, burrying his face back into Yi's coat as if he could suffocate himself and stay here. Dumb indeed but he didn't want to go.

« It's alright. We will meet again very soon. »

Soon a lot students would come by the lockers, they had to move. Reluctantly Yasuo let him go, until he just tugged his sleeve lightly. Last contact.

« Alright, see you at lunch. »

No way to resist that urge. Yasuo surged and gave a last kiss before their ways parted, last sparkly gaze for two hours.

« See you later, Yasuo. »

Oh the kindness given to a name. That would be a memory to cherish later, while he would fake attention in class but innerly sigh after this short 'break'.

« So ? How is it going ? »

Had he barely made it to next classroom that Yone found him and started the conversation. The latest break still lingered on Yi's mind, this wasn't the most perfect moment to ask him anything. His friend had certainly a curious gaze, waiting for his answer.

« What ? »

« Come on, you know what I'm asking. How is it going with Yas ? »

They were taking their usual place in the classroom while everyone else got ready for class. Yet that one question made him pause, looking at the latter. _What ? _

_Did we…is it so obvious ? Everyone knows ?_

No wonder what Yone was eluding to, with such look on his face. Probably he had noticed how quiet Yi was during the first two hours, more than usual. He berated himself for that.

Well, since they were found out, he wouldn't try to hide and play oblivious. But how could he act around Yone ? It was question of his little brother. Good thing he knew his classmate to be merely teasing and curious, he would never be bothering on purpose. Possibly he didn't find any of them during the break, looked for them and… _Oh no. I hope no_.

Far too long reaction time, Yone seemed to lessen his enthusiasm : « It's fine though. I won't bother you with that. Your face is already a good answer. »

Class started, it was better to stay quiet. Although both Yi and Yone knew when it was possible to speak, small whispers. The conversation went on.

« What did you see ? » It was a bit stressful, even if there was no reason for that. Yi knew it didn't matter.

« Uh ? Nothing. Why ? Wanna hear how I know ? »

_Oh, he didn't see us_. Maybe small good news for the day. Be it yesterday or that same day, he wouldn't have liked to know that.

« How ? » A bit lost. How could Yone know about them.

Suddenly the explanation was so clear. _Yasuo told him_. Coinflip. These two brothers were close, of course they could talk about that kind of things. Although it was Yasuo they were talking about, he could be really stubborn and private when he wanted.

« Haha, I already knew it. Yas was reeeeeeally strange yesterday, like too happy if you see what I mean. It didn't take long to make him say it. »

Not a surprise. Yi was mixed between a fond sigh and a facepalm. Of course Yasuo would be too obvious. _It's alright_.

« I guess we can't help it. » The sigh won.

« So ? What happened ? He barely told me then slammed his door shut. Tell me more. »

This still sounded very much like his new boyfriend. A bit predictable, Yi wanted to hug him now that his thoughts followed him.

After waiting a good minute for an occasion to reply without being caught by their teacher, Yi answered.

« He's quiet about it because he was the one to confess. Yesterday, at the library. »

« Ohhhhhhh…Alright, I see. Was it on accident ? I'm sure he didn't plan this. »

« I have no idea, he didn't tell me. Ask him, if really you want to know. »

« Might try, soon. Okay, be honest, you like him ? »

This game of dodging the teacher's attention while still following class and chatting quietly was tough but they made it so far. Yi was no longer worried, just curious to have the 'talk' with Yone.

« No. I love him. » Hard to seem perfectly blank saying this but he had years of training. He just feared he might blush. After all, he was telling this not to his friend but to Yasuo's brother.

It indeed shut him up for a short time, gaze wide with curiosity.

« Damn. » Simplistic maybe but it conveyed the message. Then Yone resumed : « Guess now you'll be on duty to look after him too. Congrats. I'm joking but not so much. »

That gaze meant everything, leaving Yi puzzled. It couldn't be bad. Partially true too, he was now able to stay close to Yasuo without pretexts and this meant stopping him if he did something stupid. The good side was that Yone seemed fine with it. They would never need him to 'allow' them to be together but it was still nice to know that.

« I don't mind. He's nice. » Many words came to his mind to describe Yasuo but he couldn't voice it right now. It would be too much.

« Hey. How you gonna do after graduation, by the way ? You asked to study in another city. »

Good question. _Ah_. This wasn't something he thought about. Although it was understandable, his view changed yesterday, it was too short to think about what it meant. Like the fact that Yasuo still had a year in hell while himself would be gone.

_Oh…_


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the morning went in a similar way that the beginning, completely out of it. _Not my fault~_ In a way, yes, it was still his responsibility but knowing the situation, no one would really blame him. Love was quick to distract him, sweet thoughts to follow during classes. Far more interesting than whatever the teacher was saying.

These two hours couldn't go slower. When he checked the time, it was barely one or two minutes after the latest one. Painful, to say the least.

In these moments he tought – again – about how nice and practical it would have been to be in the same year than Yi. In his class too. Sadly, it wasn't the case and nothing would change that.

Yasuo had given up the idea of texting the latter. He was serious, he wouldn't reply during classes because it wasn't the right time. Another distraction less, sighing his longing.

_Pleaaaaaaaase…_ No idea what he asked. Maybe he hoped for the class to miraculously end right then so he was free to find Yi again. Sweet indeed but this wasn't going to happen. It made him sigh again.

Focusing on class was difficult, especially now that he had a cute boyfriend to think about. So instead of being serious, Yasuo wondered quietly.

_Can't wait for the week-end_.

This one was going to be special because usually he didn't bother Yi during these days, he already did that enough during the week. However now they were together. He had a valid reason to be around him, if the latter still allowed him.

What then ? Yasuo wanted to invite him at home, at least to have some peace. Though Yone would still be around, maybe not a good idea._ Fuck_. This was a risk to take. His brother wouldn't be too annoying on the topic yet to know he would be around was quite…bothering.

All this was considering Yi could get out during week-end. It was revision time, maybe he or his parents would have a better plan for this. _Pfff_. What a shitty period, really. Probably not the smartest moment to confess but Yasuo had no choice, no matter how unpractical it was.

If he was lucky, he would maybe manage to go downtown with the latter saturday afternoon. Not as much as he would dream of but good nonetheless.

Before anything, they would have to discuss it later. During lunch, as example. Damn, like a date. Just to think of it this way, Yasuo was slapped by a new rush of emotions. Too happy, again. It was nice to feel though, even if it could be too obvious for anyone here. He hoped he was still quiet.

After what felt like an eternity and a few minutes, lunch break arrived, to everyone's delight. Really, there wasn't a single person not glad to be free for an hour or two in this hell called highschool.

Not even waiting, Yasuo ran – in the limits allowed – to Yi's latest classroom in hope to catch him before he left. If he was quick enough, it was easy.

What a beautiful feeling to find a loved one after such horrible wait. The second he saw him afar, his heart leaped of joy. It merely took him a few seconds and some skill at dodging any students on his way to at last catch Yi in his arms. There, he could die happy.

In reaction, the latter turned to look at him and oh his gaze was so kind.

« Hey. Right in time. » That same grin that made him fall in love. Gorgeous.

A bit unfair to be reduced to nothing after witnessing such smile but Yasuo would recover. In the middle of noon agitation, he came closer and leaned against Yi's neck merely for the peaceful feeling he could get here.

Then some coughing nearby, before a voice he knew too well came up : « Alright, I don't know for you two but I'm starving. Let's move ! »

_FUCK_

First reflex, Yasuo jerked away from the quiet contact they shared, looking around for his brother. Indeed, Yone just walked by, surely having been there before but saying nothing. _He was here !_

It made sense, Yi and him were classmates and friends. Of course he stayed around. How could he forget about it ?

« Go away you…idiot ! » Tempting to swear but it wasn't recomended. Although the motivation didn't lack at all.

Yone was already ahead, laughing in the manner of someone having seen something he shouldn't have. This didn't deserve the fuss yet Yasuo just wanted to close back, take his boyfriend in a quiet place and smooch.

Before he did anything drastic, Yi took his hand and laced it with his. That mere gesture calmed him down, focus back on him. _Oh…_

« He's right, we should go. Come ? » Completely oblivious to the small scene that happened, Yi was still smiling discreetly.

No way to refuse that. Yasuo nodded quickly and followed as they left for lunch. Unable to think straight. This was too much at once, between Yone's presence and Yi's sweetness despite everything. It made him hide part of his face, afraid to be blushing._ Stop stop stop. It's fine_.

The grasp shared remained till the end. Sometimes the latter squeezed his hand lightly, along a curious gaze as to check on him silently. Surely he was far too quiet.

Yone wasn't really far, until he stopped in the queue for lunch among other students. They joined him and so there was this awkward silence at first. Yasuo just wanted to bother him a little, for the scare minutes ago. Usual rush of mischief. It was only payback. Yet he did nothing of it, still holding Yi's hand. It sort of kept him from doing anything to annoy his brother, no matter if it was on purpose or not.

« Geez, you're really acting funny. It's so cute. » Of course Yone would speak, pointing out the obvious without any harm.

Oh the urge to kick was strong, suddenly. Not too violently, no. Just for the occasional teasing.

« Fuck off. » Nothing more to say or it would get colorful.

« Language. And Yone, stop, it's not his fault. » Quick to right the wrongs, quiet tone.

« Fine, fine ! Just giving my opinion. It's not always I see him blushing like that. »

This was too much, Yasuo wouldn't hold back now. Fast, he went to 'attack' Yone, something between tickling and small hits. He wouldn't dare swearing again, not in Yi's presence after that first remark so instead he followed what they always did to bother each other.

Though he didn't mean it, just for the show along a scowl. Maybe he wouldn't be taken seriously but right now he couldn't do much.

Yi let them do for a time, as slowly the queue went. After a good minute, he asked : « Are you done ? »

Laughing a bit too much, Yone calmed down quickly. Without anything else, Yasuo returned to Yi, the faintest embrace he could get without it looking so. Pouting a little though he was aware it wasn't mature and would just give more reason to smile about.

Next move from Yi wasn't exactly what he expected but sometimes it was good to be surprised. After gently putting his arm around Yasuo, he had him look at him. Berely the time to realize he was kissed, chaste contact all too sweet. _Awww_. It didn't last long, surely because the latter deemed it wasn't the right time and place but it was enjoyed till the very end.

Nice instant indeed. Just all he needed to patient a bit more. Next second Yi punched faintly Yone's shoulder, merely for a light chuckle.

« No. »

A killing glare from Yasuo then it was done, his brother resolutely stayed quiet, making a small gesture like surrending.

Oh he could tell this was going to be hell but at least he had Yi by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

_What a day_.

It was so strange to describe, this day felt like it went too slowly yet incredibly fast depending on Yasuo's presence or absence. Yi enjoyed it as much as he could, each second was worth the wait. Because wait he did, all class time and even the hour after he had finished, waiting for the latter. At the occasion he had said goodbye to Yone while he sat quietly at the library until his boyfriend was free too.

It was fine, as long as he presented that as revision time to his parents. And he did study a little, when he managed to focus a little between two soft sighs.

_Oh, so deep in it already_. Hands over his face, it wouldn't stop that blush no matter how hard he tried. It was true and even now, lying in bed for sleep, he couldn't deny the strenght of feelings. It was powerful, beating hard in his chest.

So many reasons to wish he had more time, more space, more privacy to show his love to Yasuo. In moments like this one, he wanted so much to have him in his arms. To sleep or to be kept awake by insomnia, whatever as long as they were together.

_We never slept together_. That mere thought darkened the blush. Something as chaste as sharing a bed the time of a nap or a night, it was priceless. No, he wasn't thinking about another meaning, carnal needs. Not yet.

To go for a nap with Yasuo in his arms seemed like a sweet dream. Maybe once he was free, after graduation. And of course if he found a good excuse to stay with him without being too suspicious. His parents had no need to know about it or their relationship.

Sleep took its time to come. Quiet time indeed because Yasuo was careful not to bother him too late. When Yi had to sleep, he stopped texting, just in case. Even to actually stop was a long task, as they wished each other goodnight many times and it ended in a soft battle of heart emojis.

_Tomorrow…_

They would meet next day. As planned and asked during lunch, Yi would come to Yasuo's place for the afternoon. Yone had smartly suggested to say Yi was going to study with his fellow classmate, so he had a reason to be there. He would study, yes, but with Yasuo.

Good plan indeed. Yi couldn't wait for it, so thrilled to be with the latter for such free time. So far he had already seen their flat on some occasions to work on projects of presentations with Yone. Now it was going to be for a whole new reason.

This was why he wished to fall asleep quickly, he wanted to be next day already. _Please…_

After some time moving in bed until he found a good position to sleep, it seemed to work. At least he could hope for this to go fast.

It was time.

In the end, it didn't take a lot of convincing to get the parent's authorization. Merely a few words to his mother and she accepted. Technically an adult now, Yi had some freedom though he prefered to give a reason to go. Anyway, they knew where he would be.

**[I'm leaving. Can't wait to see you.]**

Short text sent to Yasuo, to keep him in touch. No doubt he was going to reply within the minute. This was one of the few things that never changed, how fast the latter was to chat with him.

**[ok ok !]**

**[ill find u on the way!]**

Not really necessary since Yi already knew the way from his house to Yasuo's flat but each second available would be taken.

Heart beating with joy, he went on his way after calling good afternoon from the door. Ready, some school books in his bag and the soft feeling before any reunion with his boyfriend. Oh he wondered if one day he would stop feeling like this, so happy. _Hopefully no_.

As announced and expected, after five good minutes of walk he saw a hurried Yasuo far away up the street, running at him. When at last he reached Yi, he took a pause to recover shortly then repeated what he already did several time, burrying his face in his collar. There, Yasuo didn't move and held him tightly. _He's so cute…_ It seemed clear that he enjoyed that particularly.

« I'm glad to see you too. Take your time, I suppose you ran all the way from the flat. »

« Yeah I did. No regrets. » Grinning like an idiot and so endearing.

Without waiting more they resumed the walk, Yasuo holding his arm quietly. Maybe odd to hear him – or rather not to hear him as much – but Yi wasn't worried. When he looked at him, the latter seemed just overjoyed, restless in the good meaning. Each time he gave a quick peck to his cheek before going faster till home, a smile never disappearing.

Recognizing the place, Yi wasn't surprised as they entered the building and walked the stairs. Never contact was lost, this time switching to hand holding. It was sweet to see the way Yasuo led him up there, like a kid.

The second they passed the door, Yasuo called loudly : « Mom ! He's here ! »

After taking off his shoes, he went looking in the flat while Yi stayed there, quick to follow in silence. It was quite comforting to come at Yasuo's home, the mood was always good. Every wall, every shelf was decorated and full of diverse items, more or less useful. That dvd shelf in the living room always amazed him. Catching himself idling, he went after Yasuo.

The latter was in the kitchen, where indeed was also the mother of this damned family, taking her coffee. Not a surprise, they were used to have lunch and dinner a bit later than most people would. Habits, surely. Another clue, Yone was there, busy drying the dishes and putting it back.

« Hi. » Small gesture to them, still unsure about how to act around them. Before his presence here was on Yone's request and now he was here for Yasuo, just a whole new reason.

« Hello ! » She waved back cheerfully, smiling in a way that without a doubt Yasuo inherited. « Sorry, we're finishing lunch. Do you want a coffee or anything ? »

« For now I'm good. Thank you. »

For all that time Yasuo had been pretty silent and now he coughed to get the attention before speaking : « Mom, I got something to tell you. »

« As long as it's not detention, it's fine. What is it ? » It sounded a bit like a joke but knowing Yasuo, he indeed got detention a few times since he arrived in highschool.

Suddenly Yasuo went to hold Yi tight, while still adressing his mother. « He's my boyfriend, now. Just telling you before Yon does. That's it, we're gone. »

So rushed, said in one breath then Yasuo actually left the kitchen in a hurry. All this had been quite fast, Yi didn't register everything. Visibly, neither the other two in the kitchen did. Yone had plainly stopped what he was doing, wide gaze on the direction Yasuo took.

« What, you really think I was going to tell her before you ? I'm wounded. I know when to stay in my lane ! » Seemingly outraged but all for the show, loud so Yasuo could hear wherever he fled.

Worried, Yi looked at their mother. She seemed alright, nothing to say except innocent surprise. Cup of coffee still in hand, obviously she forgot about it for a time.

« Alright, that's some good news. I'm glad for you two. And no need to hide, Yasuo, I know you're still here in the corridor. »

Indeed a muffled curse came from the corridor then Yasuo arrived shortly, grabbing Yi's wrist to lead him elsewhere. Even as he kept his face down the blush stayed obvious. _Oh_.

« How shy. I'm not mad or anything, no idea what you expected. » She sounded casual saying this, surely it was her thoughts too. Great calm compared to Yasuo's obvious restlessness.

« Yeah, yeah. See ya. » Not so eloquent indeed.

Yi let him be taken, following the latter in the flat until his bedroom. A light laugh came from the kitchen after they left, nothing bad it would seem.

Door closed behind him, he was pressed to it before he could even look around. Lips found his, just as hands settled over him. Tension left in a second. _Mmmh—_

Sweet relief to be free to love again. No way to be seen, no interruptions. Just them. So nice to feel Yasuo's eagerness, pushing gently into the kiss. Yi tried to put his bag down, to fully hug back. It landed with a quiet thud. Then he could embrace Yasuo with as much strenght as he liked, conveying his enjoyment.

When they parted, that staining red still colored the latter's cheeks and ears. Beautiful details. Probably it hadn't been easy to tell their mother but he had to.

Craddling Yasuo's cheek, he felt so happy. Exactly where he wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck—_

It didn't stop, even after taking Yi to his bedroom. He felt like his face was burning, too hot to touch and surely sporting a red color. No way to get over this for now.

Yasuo still made an attempt at distracting himself, pushing the latter gently to the door and giving the kiss he craved. Already it felt better, although his mind was too loud.

_I said it. They know_.

It was still a lot less stressful than the actual confession to his now boyfriend but telling his family was important too. This had to be taken care of. Oh he didn't care of what they would think but innerly he still wanted this to be clear. Imagine he invited Yi at home several times, their mother would start to ask questions. Innocent questions, of course but in the end Yasuo couldn't lie. Not to her.

Yone already knew, that was one thing less. Now everyone under this roof was aware it wasn't just for revisions that he invited his 'friend'.

_Ahhhh…_

No way to stay calm. It was like his brain stayed in alert, just in case but there was no threat, no danger, nothing. Just them, in his room and a free afternoon completely justified.

It was to such critical point that he couldn't focus on the kiss. Surely Yi noticed the decreasing attention or even response, until Yasuo went in 'panick' mode and hid against his neck. Most perfect place to stay. Breathing deeply, he could bask a bit in that smell turned familiar over time. Comfortable.

« It's alright, everything is fine. » Clear intention to calm this down, hand rubbing his back slowly. Probably Yi didn't really know what else to do and tried his best.

It was fine, obviously. Just for now Yasuo had to wait the end of the rush.

« Am fine. » Yet he didn't move, it was quite good to stay right there.

After a few minutes standing like an idiot in Yi's arms, he parted at last. Now it felt a lot better, emotions wrinkling the surface for a time but nothing too strong. This was done, no need to dwell on it.

Deep sigh, before he made eye contact again. He wasn't exactly proud of that moment, soft blush left as curtesy over his cheeks but otherwise it was fine.

« Sorry. Just, it's not easy to say to parents. » Averting as quick, since he couldn't stand it for too long. Instead he walked in the room, moving some of his stuff as to tidy but in fact he already took care of this earlier.

« Don't worry about it. You already have more courage than me. » Said casually yet the meaning behind made Yasuo turn to look at him.

_Oh…_

Hand held out to Yi as to welcome him truly in his most private place, he asked lowly : « You can't tell them ? »

Accepted without question. The latter held his hand and came closer, until he could lean into Yasuo, playing at the limit of a kiss. That smile was a bit sad, though.

« I wish I could but I'm not sure they would take it well. This is not against you. On the opposite, I don't want you to find troubles because of…us. »

It was strange, to see that not everyone grew up in the same kind of family. For Yasuo, it was obvious and silently agreed that no matter what he would be accepted there. Yi didn't have this chance.

« Enough on this topic, it's not important. I'm glad to be there, so happy to see you. » Closing the topic indeed before Yasuo could find something to add. Anyway nothing came except a quiet nod.

« I'm happy too. Wanted to have you all for myself ! »

Since they were to push aside this not very happy moment, Yasuo returned to easy affection and surged for a kiss. Eagerly met on the other side, pure joy to find each other in private.

Standing in the middle of the room was the best idea though. When they finished ridding this affectionate high, he pulled Yi to his bed to sit there then resumed the kissing.

_Better_.

To have his hands over the latter was really a delight, something he couldn't enjoy as much outside when they were in public. Right then, no one would bother them. He knew his family, they still had some respect for boundaries.

More time went and they felt nothing of it, too caught up in the instant. Frantic kisses and soft feelings made it incredibly distracting. And when they weren't directly kissing, Yasuo stayed close to hug tightly.

All this went on until he accidently pushed Yi a bit too far and he finished lying back in his bed, look of kind surprise.

« Oh, sorry. Doing fine ? »

« Yes, yes. I must confess, this was really really good. Would you give me more ? » That dear smile, along a small gesture to beckon him closer.

« Wait, I thought you wanted to study. » Playful tone, while he still followed and supported himself over Yi. The view was nice, just like that faint pink hue to his cheeks.

« Alright, let's do that instead. » Two could play that game, obviously.

On this, Yi rose and moved from under the latter, looking for his bag where he left it on the floor.

_No…_ Well, he deserved that one. Yasuo sat up in bed and gave his saddest gaze possible to his boyfriend.

« No, please, come back… We can do more, I want to… »

« I know, Yasuo. I wouldn't refuse that. But I do have to study, even just a little. » Dragging his bag, Yi return by the bed to lay a gentle hand over his face. For a second he bent and kissed him, then parted and went to Yasuo's desk.

It was still a bit endearing to see him move and look around this bedroom he didn't know but kept so many secrets about its owner. Yi sat on the only chair there and gazed back at him softly.

Time to reveal his plan, since there was no other solution.

« Alright, I get it. I'll stay right here while you work and if you want to have a break, just join me here. It's cozy, I have a super blanket and I'll hug you for as long as you wish. »

An option he kept just in case. He knew that despite the pretext, Yi would still need to study. This was his solution not to get too bored and to find some sweetness from time to time.

To show more, Yasuo indeed took his blanket and covered himself with like a cape, all too happy for the small peace given.

A precious laugh answered that move and the view indeed was equally dear.

« Like a bird nest. It's cute. » That grin never left. « Tell me, what if I want the hug while I study ? Could I get both ? »

With a smile like that, Yasuo could refuse nothing. And why would he ? This was more than he expected and yearned, a good excuse to hold Yi.

« Yes ! Just need to come here ! »

Arms open for the latter, Yasuo was so glad to see how short it took him to come. Taking his bag close to bed, Yi joined him in bed as quick and settled there, back to Yasuo's front and arms laced around him. On top of that, the blanket made a warm cocoon for them, like physical affection.

_Perfect…_


	7. Chapter 7

It was so comfy right there, held with affection. Yi didn't regret asking for this, it was already so nice to have. Now Yasuo had his arms around him after putting the blanket to cover them. No doubt it would look like a silly scene to barge into, like kids doing a pillow fort but they didn't care.

Behind him, the latter put himself at ease, snuggled up between Yi and the thick blanket. His face rested gently against his shoulder, as if he would try to nap right there. Although he couldn't see Yasuo well, he supposed he was really cute at this, searching any kind of contact.

Before anything, he tried to pet the latter a little, managing to find his head blindly and carress his hair idly. It was nice and as quick Yasuo tightened their embrace, making a soft sound of satisfaction. Oh this was going to be a good afternoon. _Adorable_.

Still, he was here for a reason and Yi would still give it some time to study a little. At least not to feel too guilty. It was less than a month before exams and he prefered to keep the work going.

Reaching for his bag, there was still a part of resistance from the latter. Not exactly, just he followed the move when Yi bent slightly to get his books. Yasuo didn't complain though.

Back to their initial cozy spot, the latter nuzzled closer and settled for a long time, hands over Yi. Then it was time to study.

The good side with hugging while working was that it made time go a little faster. Very good company indeed.

Yasuo was rather quiet, which meant a lot more than most days. No doubt he made sure to keep some silence to let him study in peace.

It didn't mean though that he was doing nothing. From time to time he shifted a bit their embrace, either by tiredness or need for something else. Gentle words whispered close when he couldn't hold back. He didn't do that so often, always to prevent bothering Yi. Hands moved over his body, never under the belt of course.

So so aware of each move made. One time Yasuo's hand trailed up his chest and stayed there for a while, warm presence over fabric. He liked that a lot, this proximity that couldn't be shared in public even though it was still quite innocent. _I wish_. If it was to slip a little and go further, Yi wouldn't mind, far from it. For now he just waited, it made merely a few days since they got together, no need to rush or pressure the latter.

Yet sometimes it felt like it wouldn't be an issue. Eagerness easy to notice in certain moves, lingering with care. No idea when they would come to that. He knew this was going to be difficult, since they had nowhere to stay in perfect peace. His own house was a big no, impossible. And Yasuo's home, this wasn't probably the best place since there was his family.

_Don't think about that kind of thing now_. He had to focus, just a little.

Easy to say when he had someone half leaning on him like a sleepy cat. If Yasuo could purr, he would be right now. Face resting over Yi's shoulder, he seemed to look over to what he was reading at the moment. Distracted.

_He's bored_.

After paying attention for some time, the latter hummed quietly then kiss his neck, going all affectionate on him. It was so nice to have, this constant soothing presence.

Deeming this study time enough for now, Yi closed his books and put it away in advance. He really yearned to share more at the moment and make it up to Yasuo.

Instantly it made his boyfriend react, obviously taking the hint as a very very good sign. Without need to ask, he loosened their embrace to let Yi move while keeping a sort of contact.

« Hey, let's have a break. Cuddles ? » Turning enough to look at Yasuo properly, he could see his expression brigthen in less than a second. The kind of moment to fall in love again. _He's so precious. _

« Hell yeah ! » Quick to catch Yi back in his arms, this time to press him to his front. Such obvious joy was really endearing, far from what he let to see in highschool.

So it began, soft attention given little by little. At first merely a hug then many pecks given with haste. What they truly craved was a kiss and they couldn't hold back any longer. Yi caught his lips for a sweet instant, instantly relieved to find his peace again.

Urgency came up in their gestures, between soft impatience and the need to take as much as they could before it would end. The kiss went on until they stopped caring about their surroundings and simply toppled over the mattress.

It made them stop, staring at each other with such sweet surprise. _Oops_. A bit dim because now they had ended up under the blanket but otherwise quite alright. A laugh bubbled up, impossible to keep silent. So they did, for a time, Yi half on top of the latter. As always on instinct, they closed distance until their foreheads touched.

Until that fit went and left, leaving them gazing at each other with a more gentle sense. Hands returned on each other with chaste kindness, to stay close. It was only a matter of time before they resumed the kissing session, always in need for more.

A faint noise died in their kiss, making Yi's heart flutter for a few seconds. _Oh_. How wonderful to be able to love in such way. All this time waiting for anything, daydreaming about holding hands and secret pecks. Now it was reality.

Closer, closer. Until there was no space between them, lying against Yasuo in this quest for contact. After that kiss, there was nothing able to hold them back. The urge was too strong and joy too powerful. Frantic, they returned to kiss their breath away.

At some point Yi found himself rolled on his back, a very enthusiastic Yasuo on top of him. Never letting go, always seeking his mouth to fully return his love.

It last for some time, exquisitely used. Yi couldn't have dreamed of it, so much better in real life. Right there he could hold Yasuo in his arms as he was practically lying on him, familiar weight that kept him grounded to this sweet reality.

They kissed until it felt enough. This would never happen. The hunger was far too strong for this special moment. No one but them.

Even when this affectionate rush ended, the feelings lingered. Yasuo stayed there, just moving to his side not to bother him. Then they cuddled in a mood close to a nap, in each other's arms. Yi welcomed him as they settled for this. Small whispers.

Peace.

Maybe he would get back to work soon but for now it was so good to stay there and cuddle.


	8. Chapter 8

So far so good. Even better than Yasuo would have imagined. All this previous night spent planning their shared afternoon, with serious studying and some affection from time to time. Nothing came as close as what they did at the moment.

When Yi decided to take a break, he swore his reaction was the most obvious in the world, making him the happiest man.

_So good…. _

Funny how any of the cliché things seemed so nice right now, like taking his boyfriend in his room with the lame excuse of working to cover the fact they would just kiss and snuggle. It was perfect, beyond his imagination.

He had someone, he had Yi actually in his arms as they held each other in his bed, blanket half over them. Nothing could describe as close this feeling of peace mixed with anticipation and powerful need to hug back.

They stayed right there, soft gazes on each other and small carresses. Only this setting could allow this shy exploration, curious hands over each other tracing features as to engrave it forever in their memories. Yasuo felt the latter's hand trail down his cheek, his jaw then going up to tuck a strand behind his ear. So kind gesture, it would make him cry innerly.

Was it what intimacy meant ? Far from the crude sense but rather in the allowance to be seen fully by someone loved. No one could ever reach such step so easily yet it could seem so innocent. It gave him time to admire Yi's face, so handsome it had ruined his thoughts several times before they even confessed. His eyes, still gazing back at him with a specific gentleness. Oh love, to feel so special.

« I'm so lucky… » Musing aloud while he mirrored Yi's gestures, hoping to convey the same affection.

Yasuo's heart missed a beat when he saw the latter smile in return, something that could make someone blind even if it wasn't possible. This was the way he saw it, bright joy.

« So am I. Do you have any idea how adorable you look right now ? You're making me fall in love again and again. »

All this said with such loving expression, no way to repress these sudden feelings. Yasuo was helpless and the latter just made it 'worse'.

« Wait, you can't say that. It's illegal ! » Already following the rush, he rose enough to properly look at him, supporting himself on an elbow.

« Illegal or not, you're too cute for my heart. See how you act tough at highschool and now you're just….adorable, I have no words. »

This was madness, they just made each other more endeared and affectionate. No doubt this was the result of a long time holding back, love built up over time. It killed Yasuo softly, until he couldn't bear it anymore.

« I'll show you adorable ! »

Enough, he rolled them over until Yi was on his back and him just above. Not so new position, they already fell to that after too much love and now it was happening again.

Yasuo knew he was blushing something fierce, he could feel his own face burn slightly under skin. It was alright, he knew Yi wouldn't make fun of him but the situation still reduced him to a soft mess.

Right there on top of the latter, he was slapped by the reality of such position then he smothered this fluster as quick. _Relax, relax_. Yet he couldn't resist the urge, he wanted so much no matter what shape it could take.

First reflex was to kiss Yi, diving for this easy distraction from his own busy thoughts. _Mmmh…_ Met half-way, his initiative found equal reponse from the latter as he laced his arms around Yasuo. Welcome without conditions.

It went like most of their kisses this afternoon, at first an eager press against each other until it slipped to a long spiral of urgent affection. This was his oxygen, his reason to live and go on. Yi responded so well, just a hint of tongue as if shy to go further.

Little by little Yasuo ended up fully lying on top of him, held strongly while their exchange turned sloppy. For so much time, it didn't matter anymore if it was coordinated or not. The essential was to feel and return everything. Love built up, gradually, until it was almost felt physically between them.

So good it made him rock against Yi, a small noise escaping him as quick. Instantly both froze, making stand out even more this short jerking before. _Oh no. Fuck_. Parting so slightly, they stared at each other and Yasuo wasn't the only one blushing dark. The latter wasn't far behind, wide gaze betraying surprise and a touch of of something that wasn't so bad.

_No, no, no, no…_

« Ah… shit, sorry… »

Could a blush kill someone on the spot ? Yasuo was close to find out. In this instant he felt like he was trapped, no way to move. He could just gaze back at Yi, lost between despair and shame. _You big fucking idiot_.

How could he explain this ? Even right now he felt it, new warmth in his chest that threatened to go lower. It was too late, his body went ahead of his silent desires.

Be it by reflex or else, he parted from Yi, staying on top while making sure not to grind against him. This would be terrible, once was already too much. Otherwise, he couldn't do anything. As if he was to be smitten on the spot, facing judgement for this sad need. Yet the latter said nothing, thank fully.

Next move was from Yi indeed, careful hand reaching for his face. That expression was a hell of a punch, between slight shock and respectable curiosity. Despite himself Yasuo leaned into contact, exactly what he yearned even under powerful shame. Not once eye contact was broken, almost by fear but also to see what would happen from now, since there was no drastic reaction.

Too busy fighting his own arousal, Yasuo didn't register in time that other hand sneaking between them until it brushed shyly his crotch. Mortified he felt himself shortly rock back, even as it gave no friction. _No…. _

« Oh…I see. » Small contemplation from Yi, breaking that deafening silence. All this time they looked at each other and now Yasuo felt like averting his gaze.

Before he could indeed act on this and definitely move out of their embrace, Yi made a move and pulled him into a kiss. That one caught his breath like never, earning a pitiful moan in that passionate exchange. Yasuo followed the move, this was the only thing he could manage and it was far too sweet to let it got to waste. Fear still lurked nearby, ready to jump on him at the smallest occasion.

What he didn't expect was to be completely taken back in their embrace, fully pressed to Yi in a position impossible to explain innocently. Then Yasuo felt it. Arousal. Not his._ Oh—_ All this made his head spin, too many things at once.

When at last Yi let go from this ardent attention, he had that one gaze. The one at the limit of lust, gently burning for the man he held close. Between that and his lips turning pinkish after such dedicated kisses, Yasuo didn't know where to look. _That's…that's hot…_ Trembling need, because with all this mess going on, it seemed rather alright. This was a good sign, wasn't it ?

Several times Yi looked about to speak but it didn't come, visible fluster happening in real time. Then at last he took a deep breath and did it.

« I…I apologize too. At least, we're both…it's fine for me. I wouldn't mind. »


	9. Chapter 9

_Damnit, relax_. Not too much though or it would make their situation more difficult than it already was. Yi wasn't doing great, face probably as red as his boyfriend right now.

All this was a bit surreal. They were peacefully kissing then everything escalated from there and now arousal joined the party. Because there was no way to dodge this. Yasuo got a boner during their cuddles and sweet affection and in return it made him needy as well.

How ridiculous. This was meant to happen, without a doubt. Put two teenagers in a bedroom with a lot of love to exchange and it would spiral easily. Still, this was a bit mortifying to feel a start of arousal after such light-hearted hugs. Was it so innocent ?

In any case, there was no way back. Both acknoledge the other's need and they stared at each other as if it was a mistake in itself. _It's fine, it's fine…_

What would feel natural to do ? Instinct screamed to keep Yasuo right there and have some fun now that the occasion was here. However, rationality was there too. _Calm down. Yone and their mom aren't far_.

For all this time spent kissing, it was only now that he realized how potentially noisy they were. The worst thought to have. Yi hoped they had been discreet enough or this was going to be awkward.

Above him, Yasuo looked quite desperate for anything while still touched by shame. At the same time, it was understandable. He was the first to get too 'involved' and the one who brought them to this, although Yi's pathetic control was to blame too.

Pupils slightly dilated, the typical flush from need, what a charming view from beneath. _Sexy… just a little_. Oh he wanted so much but there was nothing to find for now.

Try to tell that to one's body. None moved so they were still in full contact, Yasuo pressing him down to the mattress. Only with great willpower Yi managed to stop himself from rocking back. And time went, frozen in a stupid situation too aroused for their own good.

No reply would come from Yasuo, it would seem. This was what Yi thought until the latter leaned gently to kiss him. Maybe not the best idea in this stuck moment but he accepted everything. The kiss was really soft and slow, as if he was aware they had already fucked up and taking more could be disastrous.

He surrended completely, careful hand behind Yasuo's head to coax him further. It was fine, such sweet exchange wouldn't make it worse. No, no. Yet Yi still felt that need, warming his chest for some time.

_We shouldn't_.

The kiss stopped not so long after, leaving time for the latter to gaze at him in that mix of anticipation and shame. He was blushing so dark, it made Yi feel more._ Cute…_ So quiet and shy, a real change thanks to privacy.

« Yasuo…As much as I'd love to continue, I don't think this is a good idea. » On reflex he craddled the latter's face, seeking that soft feeling as much as his attention in such heated context.

« I-I know…I'm sorry, I shouldn't… » So much embarrassment and trembling need. Obviously he regretted his poor control but it was done, nothing could change that.

« I apologize too. This wasn't wise from me to…encourage you. »

Oh Yasuo looked really adorable like this, obviously struggling between clinging to him or letting go for the best. If only they were somewhere safe, far from anyone. Yi would have loved to carry on and enjoy that moment to its fullest. Life was like this sometimes and they would have to wait a bit more.

« All good, all good… » Said under his breath as he rose. « I think I should move, just in case. »

« Alright. »

This was to prevent anything from happening, both knew it but Yi still missed that close embrace. Now Yasuo parted and sat up in bed not far, quite tense while he gazed back at him. Glancing lower he would indeed notice that bulge in his trousers, body betraying him. _I want…._ It important not to break right now.

Yi sat up too, taking the blanket off to offer it kindly to the latter. This would still bring the comfort they could dare to take right now. So glad to see Yasuo accept it quietly and hug it tightly. So so obvious he wanted to hold Yi instead but they had to resist for now.

« I'll go back to work. » Tone willed to be serious but Yi couldn't stop that light fluster, need still clinging to him.

He reached for his books with a touch of uncertainty then he got back to study in calm. All this was mean to be difficult from the start. First because he was still hard, hoping it would go away with time. Except it wasn't easy because his thoughts couldn't focus on anything else but their cuddles. The other reason was Yasuo, sitting not far. He had accepted pretty well this change of activity and remained completely silent as he gazed at Yi, rolled in his blanket.

All this got the obvious turn of a big distraction that neither could keep. Far too quick, far too ridiculous, far too unwanted. He sat there, stubbornly trying to remember anything he read in this book but half of it was lost on the way.

_Focus…_

The only thing he could think about was how gorgeous Yasuo looked in that feverish instant. At least he got his answer, sex wouldn't be a matter and both wanted this. The only problem from now would be to find the right moment and place to share it. Not a mere business.

Silent wondering about how it would be to have sex. Yi should seriously work but his mind stayed stuck on that, no way around. Just to imagine his boyfriend a bit more aroused and a lot less clothed. _Stop that, please_.

Mental slap, deep breath then Yi simply took his face in hands, eyes closed. He wouldn't go far if he kept that train of thoughts.

« Yi ? »

Name breaking this new silence, a bit worried.

« I'm fine, I'm fine. Just it's difficult to focus after…that. » For a short time he gazed back at Yasuo, feeling affection well up again.

« Oh. Ok. » Plain replay, nothing to add obviously. Yasuo stayed right there, hugging the blanket and considering his life.

« It's not your fault. It will just go away. »

Another deep breath then Yi focused as much as he could, at least for some time.

In the end, he still succeeded somehow. This persistent need decreased until it was completely forgotten. Truly, it was better this way.

On the other hand, it had been too long without some kind of contact so of course a move would be made soon.

Yasuo was the one taking the initiative to come closer, at first very slowly as if scared to break his concentration. A hand over Yi's thigh, then around his waist, then he really went to hug him carefully from behind to at last finish in a dear embrace. Gradual, so to say. He was so glad to have him back, even in a chaste manner. To feel Yasuo's arms around him was incredibly comforting, instantly making him relax.

By now arousal was gone, no risk to wake it up again. With no fear Yi faced him and asked for a kiss, sighing of relief as soon as it was given. Maybe they put too much enthusiasm in it because in less than ten seconds they toppled again in the blanket, victim of their longing.

They would never learn and anyway, it was far too enjoyable to stop. He kept in mind the latest 'incident' but really there was close to no risk for now. Yasuo was eager in his affection yet he still managed to end up in a less compromising position when they went for it.

This was how went this delightful afternoon, alternating between study and big breaks dedicated to hugs and gentleness.

The only pause happened when Yone knocked at the door to indicate he had made waffles. The interruption was really appreciated – plus with the sudden fear that he would open the door – but soon it was replaced by the thrill of having waffles.

Nothing could have made this afternoon better. However even the best thing had to come to an end. When it started to be late, Yi took his books and bag, said goodbye to this happy family then Yasuo went with him outside.

The walk back home could have been sad but it was still good, holding each other's hands. Before arriving in Yi's house street, they shared their last kiss for the day. A mix of sweet emotion and blushing joy, oh so dear to his heart. Then Yasuo headed back home, turning from time to time to wave at him until he was out of sight.

Solitude hit hard but as soon he received a text, numbing the ache. Everything would be fine.

The thing with arousal was that it could strike in the least expected moments. They had already a good example that day but it seemed that Yi needed another reminder. At the same time, he had it coming.

Later that same day, after a good return home, a rather early dinner and lots of soft texts exchanged in silence, Yi took his shower. And indeed this was when it happened, entertaining thoughts following one another until he felt it too late.

_Oh no_. Second time of the day.

Well, it could be explained. Yasuo rarely left his thoughts and while he took his shower, Yi couldn't help the heated turn taken. So yes he had it coming, for having this kind of thoughts. How debauched, to imagine taking a shower with his boyfriend. It was innocent in the concept but again, ideas were quick to develop into something else.

So it led him to this instant, half-hard after a few thoughts about Yasuo. _Shameful_. They barely got together and already he imagined future things to share.

At least right now he could go for it without troubles. Just take a bit longer in the shower, it wouldn't be noticed. Innerly, he couldn't hold back a second time that day. Once had been enough.

Back to the tile, basking quietly under the warm water, Yi let go. A bit shy at first, since he wasn't really proud of getting to such point. Small touch, teasing a little then he took himself in hand. It never got that easy to be aroused, helpless to find himself craving that much. It would be tempting to put the blame on Yasuo and his charm, he wasn't helping. Expecially not back then, both of them in his bed, at the brink of grinding against each other.

This would have been so good. A moan almost escaped him at the thought but he bit it back, horrified to be found out. A hand over his mouth, the other around his cock then maybe he could hope to come fast.

_Mmh—_

To remain quiet was a big effort but with the water running, it was easier. Quick strokes and already he felt close, thoughts wandering elsewhere. Yasuo, so dear and precious when he bucked against him, cute blush taking over. Oh what if they had resumed ? Yi imagined it, fantasized scene feeling so real. Strong embrace, Yasuo's hands in the sheets, mouth claiming his.

Fast, faster. Many gasps died muffled, thankfully. _Oh god…_ How would it feel, to rock against each other until it was enough ? Last thought, how Yasuo would come, a plea over his tongue and desperate gaze, before he nuzzled Yi's neck like he always loved to do.

That was all it took for Yi to come, the most difficult sound to hold back. It felt so good, with a hint of shame but at the moment he prefered to focus on this quick relief. Really, how would it feel once they got to it ?

A bit breathless, he took a short time to recover then properly finish cleaning. Many fears stayed but he smothered it quickly, it wasn't useful. Drying then putting on some clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror, hoping he wasn't too obvious. Barely a faint blush, that was some good news.

Time to brush his teeth then settle for the evening.

A few texts waited for him, probably received while he was busy. All of if from Yasuo, this darling wouldn't let him feel alone for too long.

Yi tried not to think too hard about what he just did and especially to what thoughts he did it. Not really correct. They were boyfriends now but they didn't even had sex yet. So he wouldn't tell Yasuo, not before a long time if he even got to such level. However knowing the latter, probably he wouldn't mind. This had to be checked later, not now.

It was just saturday evening, he could still stay awake. Chances were that he was just going to chat with Yasuo until they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Overall, it had been an excellent day. The best since they got together but of course there wasn't a lot to compare with in barely two days of relationship. Still, Yasuo loved that saturday. It had med every expectation set and even went further.

Right now he was still thinking about it, a very stupid smile on his face present since he walked Yi home – or almost home. By that time, the latter had stopped texting, surely exhausted. So it left him a bit lonely but the fresh memories made good company.

_It's was goooood…._

The best excuse to invite Yi over, really they couldn't have found better. This way the parents didn't seem suspicious or anything. His own mother probably guessed the purpose of such afternoon though. Dinner time had been a little 'special' to endure since Yone and her nudged him a bit, teasing about his now boyfriend. For sports, nothing more. At least they didn't push too far, it was just too tempting as they said.

_Fuck._

Not a single mention of any weird noise or anything. That was a relief. For a time Yasuo felt like dying of shame at the idea that they made too much noise. Especially about that. _Aye_. His mother and brother didn't say a word about it so he guessed he was safe. After all, they had done all they could to remain as discreet as possible.

Speaking of that one event, he couldn't get over it. This shitshow barely saved from turning to the worst. Well, it wouldn't have been bad, in a way. But anyone with a bit of common sense knew it wasn't a good idea to fuck when family was around, in particular when they gave the excuse of studying.

_My fault_. He got a bit too enthusiastic about this. Just a little bit. Then he made a fool of himself and made Yi as needy as him. That part he didn't expact it. Yasuo already knew he had a very uncertain control over himself but he had no idea he could make his boyfriend react all the same. What were they thinking, cuddling like this ? Of course it would escalate.

_Just two days, two days…_ Shameful ? Yes he was, completely. The blush returned even at such late hour, for remembering each second of his fail. Just a few days together and alreayd he passed for a desperate teenager, ready to go and grind like he just discovered love. Oh wait, it was the case. _I'm an idiot_.

What a smooth way to introduce the sexual topic. At least now it was done, he wouldn't have to struggle at night with how to ask properly before giving up and asking Yi once he couldn't bear it anymore. On the other side, would he have dared to think of his new boyfriend in a sexy context so soon ? They were young damnit, they could. Yet it felt like too soon, as if he skipped many steps in a few hours.

Knowing himself, it was meant to happen. Sooner or later his thoughts would slip to a more heated side then from that point he would freak out alone. Easy to wish to take his time but he had needs and desires.

Pandora's box but not in a bad way. It left many possibilities from their point. Only time would tell which path they took.

Without even a proper reason Yasuo's thoughts lingered on the afternoon's memories. _'That'_. The moment he failed sweetly. Oh it had been quite a surprise to find Yi craving as much as him. To simply remember the hardness pressed to him in such close contact, it made his head spin. What a dear look on his face, blushing as dark as him and so beautiful at it.

_Stop stop stop_.

It wasn't the right time for such thing. Not so late. If he was to continue on this path, no doubt he would get aroused like never. The risk was too big, Yasuo smothered that small spark without mercy.

Too much emotion that day, no need to fuel it with crude yearning. This could wait a bit longer.

_When… ?_ No idea but he doubted it would take so long. Given how close they came to actually stop giving a fuck in that same bed, they weren't going to hold on for long.

Clutching at the blanket, Yasuo tried to muffle his noisy thoughts as well as his need. It wasn't so physical yet but if he didn't watch out, it could grow to another level.

For now he pressed his face in that same blanket that covered them during their affection, seeking even the smallest hint of Yi's smell. Sometimes he missed his coat, just being able to burry his face in it and lose grasp on time.

That soft feeling lulled him to sleep, for the best.

A gasp, breaking free. As soon Yasuo woke up, reality dancing around him without any chance to focus at all. It calmed down eventually, enough to understand what happened.

Nothing bad. He just knew that he was asleep and now awake. Not even a nightmare that woke him up.

Shifting slightly in bed to get more rest, Yasuo froze. _Oh_. Now he felt it. Arousal. Was it what woke him up ? Probably not or he would remember. His mind was just empty, not really ready to work for now.

_Shit_.

It became stronger. Or maybe it was there before he woke up. Feeling a bit too warm, he pushed half of the blanket off him. On the other side, Yasuo tried to ignore how hard he was. It could happen, indeed. But after such an afternoon and thoughts nurtured at night, there was a potential explanation to all this.

Too late anyway. It was done, he was aroused. Unless he waited a lot, it wouldn't go away. Sighing, he rolled on his other side, facing the wall.

It wasn't really late, barely enough light to guess the sun rising outside. Sunday. The reason he could sleep a lot more. In theory. Because right now his body wouldn't let him rest more, too focused on immediate need.

_Alright, fuck this_.

It wouldn't leave him at peace without any change. Yasuo surrended and went for it, lowering his pajama. Really it was unfair to be reduced to such mess. Erection straining in his boxers, begging for some attention. On instinct he would tease himself just a little but right now he didn't have time, he wanted to go back to sleep soon.

Wait. For a moment he went still, listening closely to anything in the flat. His bedroom's door was always closed, per habit but he paid attention just in case. At that time the other two wouldn't be awake unless specific plan. So he had to stay quiet. Like always.

Grabbing a tissue nearby, to clean up afterward. Then he lost no time and stroked his cock. Barely a first touch and already he had to muffle his reaction. _How… ?_ It wasn't often he was that aroused, even in the morning.

_Because of yesterday ?_

It could be a good reason. Right then Yasuo blamed himself for thinking about it, blood going south. He didn't need to make himself more horny for Yi. However, this was the exact place they cuddled and more. Right where his boyfriend was lying under his gaze and attention. Reversed positions. His face heated up again. On reflex hsi hand went a little faster on his cock, friction eased by precum.

No way to hold his reaction back alone. He turned his face in the pillow and blanket, hoping everything in this world that he wouldn't betray himself. Now need guided his moves, body taking its own relief alone. Only a few hot breaths in teh pillow, biting his lower lip.

It haunted him like the most beautiful dream. Yi, so precious in his own need and a bit flustered after this incident. Both were to blame but Yasuo would gladly take all. His boyfriend was so gorgeous, panting softly in that heated mood. Did it really happen or was his mind wandering a little ? He couldn't tell anymore. Yasuo wished to be back in that instant, to do as if they were completely alone in this world, to claim him gently.

Imagine, Yi clinging to him in faint embarrassment and rocking back against him, unable to stop. Would he be as kind during sex than during every day ? So careful and quiet yet all so telling in his unvoiced reactions. Yasuo wanted more of this, to finally hold him and seek pleasure together.

Where was gone patience ? No idea. Yasuo bucked into that tight grasp and almost broke. It was too good, burning him lowly. Most of it was in his mind, imagination doing its thing. Forbidden thought, picturing Yi after climax. Oh so so handsome. It took him even closer. _Please…_ Holding dearly to this fantasy. Soon enough it could become true.

The end was close, strong tremor coursing his body as a warning. Before it was too late he took the tissue and finished himself, having to muffle that moan in his hand. It broke out into a few sobs, each one kept under silence while he came. Riding climax was already good, yet he dared to wonder how it would be together.

Like waves, it slowed down little by little until it was over. Lying on his side, a bit tense, Yasuo let go this tension. Now no need to stay quiet. Sighing again he finished cleaning then left the used tissue not far, to be thrown away later.

Sleep was quick to get him, it would seem. Barely some sweet thoughts and less innocent touch then he was done for good. Mind empty. Yasuo felt this certain haze settle or was it sleep maybe ? Not even aware. His thoughts followed Yi, on tender moments that hadn't happened yet. Maybe later.

_Would be nice…_

The last thing he craved right now was a kiss. Not just a peck but a good deep kiss. One that would shake his thoughts and make him helpless for a time. Sadly, Yi wasn't here. It would have to wait.

_Monday… _


	11. Chapter 11

A day without an end. This was the way Yasuo felt this sunday, going achingly slow. He knew perfectly well why.

_Yi… _

Oh he loved him so much but they couldn't meet that day. After all, latest day was already a good thing to take, given Yi's busy month until graduation and his parents' approach. Neither of them wanted to risk it so soon, so they would patiently wait for monday, sighing for each other's absence. It was reasonable.

The only problem was not being together, of course. Hell, they never had to wait a lot to see each other, it was barely a day. Yet Yasuo was a bit grumpy and nothing could change that.

Yone had tried to cheer him up a little, when he wasn't busy studying because yes his brother had exams soon too. This was still appreciated, Yasuo could use a distraction. They played video games for some time before he was called to take care of laundry and Yone returned to his books.

The rest of the time, he was texting Yi and thinking about him. Really he was in deep for him and it was the sweetest feeling to have. The latter was staying home, just like him and retold how he spent most of his time in his bedroom or the living room, to show he was still busy with his exams. Not that his parents would doubt him, he was a very good student but he explained that he wouldn't feel so guilty for texting Yasuo.

After more gentle words and first petnames, Yi returned to his bedroom and relished a bit of privacy there.

Not to get too bored and because he yearned for his boyfriend, Yasuo snapped a quick picture and sent him, asking what he was doing. It was so nice to receive a picture in return, Yi sitting up in his bed with a few books. This was the first time Yasuo saw what his bedroom looked like and it felt like a real privilege. Plus, the latter was really cute no matter what he did, even just sitting there.

More time went, both a real mess of affection and feelings. This was getting out of hand far too quickly. Yi would tell him he missed him then he would tell he missed him more then it was time for another round of heart emojis and lovely blush.

At some point he decided to let him some peace, since he still had a life. Yasuo seized the occasion to nap. This would be the good time for anyone he knew to chill and enjoy silence.

Even with that nap time went so slowly this day. Nothing too marking happened except his conversations with Yi, when he tried not to do his homeworks.

Not his best sunday ever but it was still the first since he got with Yi and this made it priceless. Now he had a reason to 'bother' him a bit more.

The evening went on a similar way. Dinner, movie then he fucked off to bed, to resume their conversations. Yasuo had still some manners, he wouldn't text him during dinner or his mother would give a proper warning.

Once he got back to his bedroom, it was this specific time where tenderness took over. Neither could explain it but it was nice, holding each other dearly despite distance. Yi was used to go to sleep at a rather correct hour, like anyone taking care to have minimum amount of sleep. However Yasuo more of the suicidal type, going to sleep when he felt for it. They both started at the same hour next day, this was still a relief. Only, one of them was going to be overly tired and the other more than fine.

This time they chatted a bit longer, about classes of the week or the despicable hour of the morning. Serious about his sleep, Yi wished him goodnight and they indeed had five more minutes being overhwelmed with nice words. It came to an end but it didn't made Yasuo too sad. They would meet next day, first hour.

It left him awake, at a time not so late but which could be very useful if he got to bed too. Yi wasn't available so he had one reason elss to be awake.

So he moved and went to bed, setting the alarm for next morning and snuggling in the blanket.

This was the moment his thoughts wandered. _I miss him_. A kiss would be more than welcome right now but they were far, no way to have it. His heart ached for Yi, clinging to any memories from saturday to live again.

After successfully ignoring the topic all day, Yasuo couldn't help but thinking about less innocent things. The morning didn't help in the slightest, making more obvious his own needs. _Soon, I hope_.

Reason was fast to catch him, far too aware of where this path would lead him. He already saw how he woke up this morning, no need for a reminder.

_Stop that_.

Instead he tried to think of more serious topics. Like what they were going to do after, this kind of stuff. Soon enough Yasuo realized he knew nothing of that. For now they were together but what would happen next ?

_He asked to study elsewhere_. He remembered that quite well since he had been around Yi for quite some time. Of course he would hear him tell his projects for next years. At the moment it had hurt Yasuo a lot and it was part of the reasons he wished to confess before it was too late. But it didn't solve the matter. Yi was surely going to leave next September.

Many things bubbled up to the surface and nothing really positive. For now they were together but was that meant to last ? Now it dawned on Yasuo that he never asked what he wanted from this. Boyfriends, yes but for how long ?

It felt like his heart dropped, dead. _No… ?_

It was stupid to make assumptions like this but all this time he thought they were be together as in forever – or at least as long as they wanted. Not just a small story.

New things intruded in his mind, possible explanations. Maybe all that Yi wanted was a short relationship, until he finished his year and left. Maybe he wanted to have this until he would leave for this other city. Everything hurt, suddenly. Because Yasuo didn't know. There was no way to know right now unless he asked. Good thing to suppose everything was the way he wanted it.

Like these summer love stories, never meant to last beyond August. _No, I don't want that_. All this time he wished to stay by Yi's side, to be his boyfriend and keep seeing him. Maybe he was wrong on all the line, blind.

Yasuo tried to calm himself on this. It could be just a bit of anxiety, paranoia after barely a few days of relationship. But Yi would have said so if he wanted him as boyfriend on the long term, no ? Soon he would lose his mind to this, it sounded worse than painful.

Not to want the same thing. He thought that it was mutually seeked. Yet now he realized he might be wrong.

_We love each other…_ In the same way ? For how long ? Was it supposed to end after his graduation, after vacations ? Too many questions, no answers.

Really, Yasuo wanted to believe he was just being stupid at questionning this but it hurt. Now the possibility existed. What if next day he checked and asked Yi, only to hear he didn't want this to last ? What if he had been wrong ?

He wasn't exactly the kind to bother to such point but this was his love at stake. Far too personal and secret. Not a simple question of detention for being careless or anything, this was about his feelings.

Face in the blanket, he wished he could forget this topic. It wasn't fair and probably it wasn't true. They would know next day. So went this loop of reassurance then fall, too scared.

At last he fell asleep but it left him far too long alone with his thoughts to debate a potential heartbreak.


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm rang and Yi woke up instantly. New day. _Monday !_ Usually he wasn't so glad to get up early like this, especially monday because it followed weekend aka the best moment of the week. However now he had a reason to be happy to get up, Yasuo.

They both started at 8, the worst horary but at least they would get to see each other before classes. That was all that mattered and it pushed him to get up quickly with new motivation.

Early morning was hell but soon enough he would hear from the latter. He knew Yasuo would wake up a bit later than him, even when their classes started at the same time. Simply because he could. Usually the latter was so tired in the morning because of his poor choice of sleep schedule. The years didn't teach him, he would always go to bed rather late and seem a bit dead during the first hours of class.

So he had some time before he would get an answer from Yasuo. Too happy to find him again, Yi still texted him, sitting in bed before definitely going down the stairs to have breakfast.

**[Hello hello ! I hope you slept well, dear.]**

Yi blushed lightly for that, he had no idea how much love he could give in pet names. The same struggle. As long as neither minded, he would stick to that and discreetly show his affection.

With a light heart, he made his way in this silent house. Soon his parents would get up, after the faint noise in the kitchen of someone up.

During his breakfast Yi paid attention to any message received but as expected, the latter wasn't replying. _He's still sleeping_. It was alright, Yasuo had still some time to rest.

After washing his bowl and greeting his mother, Yi returned upstair to get ready. Next step was the shower.

Again, he had no notification after he was done, in fresh clothes. It would make almost half an hour since himself got up but yes, usually he got up early enough to have some free time.

A text arrived a few minutes later and Yi surged a bit to read it.

**[not much]**

**[tired]**

_Oh no_. Both knew most of times Yasuo held the whole blame, he could have gone to bed earlier if he really wanted to sleep. But morning wasn't nice and Yi wouldn't make a remark about it.

**[Courage. I know you can do it.]**

**[yeah]**

Nothing more. Yi waited a bit for next message but it seemed that this morning Yasuo wasn't really talkative. Maybe he got a bad night and struggled to fall asleep. _Or he's in a bad mood._

It wasn't so fair to him, he had done nothing but it was fine. They would still meet before class and hopefully they would find a quiet corner to hug.

It maybe touched a bit his own mood but he wasn't going to turn cold on this. If Yasuo wasn't feeling well or maybe angry or exhausted, he wouldn't bother him much. Just stay near and silent.

Yi had the idea of texting Yone, to see if there was indeed a matter with his brother but thinking again, it was a bit too much. Surely nothing bad. He had already seen Yasuo some morning, it wasn't peaceful.

A sigh escaped him as he got his laptop and settled in bed for his small free time.

No other message came when he got ready to leave then when he walked to highschool. This started to worry him genuinely, for the contrast with every night and day since they got together was clear. While they would take several minutes just to settle on a proper goodbye, now it was heavy silence. In any case, Yi would respect him no matter what. Maybe he didn't want to talk some mornings, far too low on sleep.

_I hope he's alright_.

Like always Yi was mong the first students waiting for highschool to open its gate. He would then wait in the building for his friend and Yasuo. They never arrived just before class time, since Yone prefered to have good minutes to relax a little and not be in a hurry.

Then they were there. He saw first Yone entering the main hall, rather happy expression despite the hateful time of the day. Was there even a day when he wasn't cheerful ? Yi liked that, it was good to have someone obviously positive around.

Yasuo was just behind, in a whole other mood. The opposite of his brother. Exhaustion was so clear, even in his stance as he followed Yone at first then stopped once he spotted Yi.

That exchange of gazes was a bit peculiar. _Something is wrong_. He didn't know what but it wasn't simply Yasuo being awake far too early for his habits. While Yone waved at him gently then went to greet other friend, the latter went to him quietly.

What a change. He remembered the few times between classes when Yasuo would practically run and catch him in his arms, far too happy to see him. Right now, it was different. He looked…off.

Almost on habit they went to a more quiet place, not far of the lockers. There would be less people there, he hoped. It was odd, Yasuo far too quiet by his side. He didn't even reach for him like he would on most days.

Then there was no escape, just the obvious need to talk. They couldn't stand there doing nothing, it was far too obvious there was a matter. Not just exhaustion.

« Hey. What's wrong ? » On reflex he gently pulled Yasuo close, until he could eventually put his arm around his waist. The latter let him do yet not a single word, gaze down without real focus.

Yi wanted to kiss him but he didn't dare to. Worry creeped up again, guiding his gestures and he couldn't help it. Given the silence met, he tried to make Yasuo look up, just to meet his gaze.

« I can see there's a matter. Please, tell me. Something happened ? »

It didn't make a lot of sense because he saw Yone going like always. Unless he was good at hiding his problems, there wasn't an issue at home. Or maybe something too private ?

What scared Yi was the lack of reciprocity. He held Yasuo but there was none of this need for affection displayed before.

_Did I do something wrong ?_ It was time to question himself.

Before he could overthink, Yasuo broke that silence.

« No, it's…nothing. It's just… » Then he went quiet, probably looking for his words. During that time he couldn't even look back at him, averting it. Now it plainly looked like sadness or too deep emotion for an early morning at highschool. « Us. How do you see it going ? »

_Ah ?_

It was too sudden, Yi didn't know how to take this. It was far too clear that Yasuo struggled over something and now he mentioned their relationship. Fear lurked at the corner, twisting.

« What do you mean ? » A bit lost, unsure about what he was supposed to say.

Yasuo looked so bothered over this, critical emotion that couldn't be soothed easily.

« Us as boyfriends. Did you…did you want this to last or just stop when you'll leave to study ? Or after graduation ? »

_Oh_. That kind of issue. It hurt to see Yasuo like this, looking elsewhere even as he held him. As if he wanted to be elsewhere.

Everything made sense now. Yi just needed to check.

« Do you want to ? That's the matter ? You want to stay with me but fear I might…leave you behind ? » It was so painful to say, to even voice this. Because Yi wanted to be his boyfriend and stay by his side as long as they could. Hands craddling Yasuo's face, it made his heart ache to see such fear for the future.

« I…want to be with you. But if you don't wanna… »

Tension was unbearable, Yi finally snapped out of this and kissed him. Maybe a bit too suddnely but he wanted so much to soothe his fears while giving his affection. He might have left a small noise into the kiss when Yasuo returned it with the soft despair of clinging to love. At last he held Yi mutually, with a strenght only matched by their feelings for each other.

Yasuo still parted and gave a helpless look. Begging for a voiced answer.

« I want to. When I confessed back, it was in hope we'd be together. Forever. » Maybe a bit sentimental but it was needed right now.

To be taken into another kiss as quick. Yasuo was so clingy in his moves now, the opposite of this start of morning. Some good news.

Yi relished this attention as much as every other time. However he couldn't dodge the implications of all this. _He's scared_. Obviously Yasuo's behavior had sort of switched on after being confirmed they seeked the same thing. This whole morning could have been the consequence of this fear. A bit distant, not very talkative. It made sense and it hurt Yi a little to realize this probably ate the latter up all night.

It was stupid but maybe all this could have been prevented if he had made it clear before. The kiss was good enough to make him follow, moving along. At taste of relief. _I should have seen that coming_.

When they parted Yasuo a lot more like usually, without counting the obvious time he hadn't slept. Return of this constant love in his gaze each time he looked at Yi. His whole world.

« I'm sorry. I didn't know this would be misunderstood. I don't know how we will do but I want to continue this relationship even if I have to go study elsewhere. »

« No, no, it's not your fault ! Just, I guess I overthought a bit. I…want that too, to be your boyfriend for as long as you want me. Forever. » That last word ended up a bit muffled because Yasuo at last surrended to his new habit, burrying his face in his coat to be as close as possible.

What a soft feeling, after such rollercoaster. Yi wouldn't let go of his worry that easily but everything showed this matter was solved. It was crystal clear, they were together.

_Forever_. It gave a light red tint to his cheeks while he hugged tightly Yasuo. Then the alarm for classes rang, making both groan quietly for the interruption.

« Fuck this. » Again very muffled thanks to his position in Yi's coat but it was still understandable.

« Yes, fuck this indeed. »

A light chuckle came from Yasuo after such comment.

« Language. »

Back to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh boy. Wow_.

The day was over but Yasuo was still stuck on its beginning. Really, what a rollercoaster. Now he felt a bit stupid for overthinking like he did. It only brought them to a difficult conversation that soon enough softened after Yi reassured him._ I'm so dumb_.

Now he was in bed, some time after his boyfriend wished him a good night until next morning. Overthinking, like he was so good at. Usually he never got to such point but really that time he outdid himself. With more time, it did look ridiculous to worry about this but he was young and he always had the worst thoughts. Maybe it had to be said so they could both find what they wanted in their relationship.

Yi had been so sweet during the day, despite the certain silence he had to endure at the start. For this Yasuo was quite grateful, the latter understood quickly and soothed him the best he could. He had said that he found this quite sad to jump on such conclusion but it meant Yasuo cared about him deeply, that he wanted this relationship. Only an excuse to kiss like idiots during lunch break.

After a bad beginning, the day went a lot better. Yi made sure of that. Later after lunch, when they found a quite place under the stairs to hug in peace, he had explained he didn't know what to do yet about next year. It would first take him to actually graduate. Yasuo had strongly assured he would graduate, he was too smart to fail. More kisses.

Once they got serious again, Yi explained that he would probably rent a place to live, with the help of his parents. A bit of a light idea but he suggested that Yasuo would pay a few visits, if he could. Of course he wanted to.

Just an idea, they couldn't imagine too far because there were still a lot of things to do till then. Yi didn't even know if he was accepted in the classes he wanted next year.

The bell had stopped them from thinking further, putting an end to this gentle time.

In the end, that day was quite good, no matter how bad he felt in the morning. It was done, they loved each other in the same way and Yi wanted to stay with him no matter what studies he would do later. So to say, Yasuo could sleep peacefully this night. Yet he couldn't.

Instead of overthinking, he was stuck in a mix of dumb embarrassment for his actions and helpless love for his boyfriend. So perfect, he had done so much to help him. Here was Yasuo, fairly tempted to scream in his pillow because he made a fool of himself and Yi just calmed his worries. They were so in love, he couldn't believe it was mutual.

_What a darling…_

There was no down side, he had found the best boyfriend ever. And it left him awake at a time when he should better sleep but couldn't because he was far too in love. A far better mood than last night, that was sure.

_I want to invite him again_. It would be nice, the first time went well – that incident wasn't even serious – and he yearned to have Yi in a private setting. Highschool was fine to meet people and possibly fall in love with one's desperate crush after a year but it completely sucked in term of peace. They were lucky they already knew for the stairs, no one really stayed there. But otherwise, it wasn't cool. He couldn't get as soft as he wished on the latter, showing all of the love Yi deserved.

Plus Yone wasn't really far. He knew to mind his own business but it didn't mean that he became blind. There were things he saw and heard. Nothing incorrect, of course. But any information was worth fearing in the hands of siblings.

Good example, Yone had said nothing this morning when he 'politely' asked him to mind his own business when he noticed Yasuo's bad mood. But he did had this look on his face when the trio went for lunch and he and Yi stayed close. Curious, probably. _Not his business…._ Yone was honest and correct, he didn't push further. Just a knowing smile and small nudge when they washed the dishes in the evening, after Yasuo received another among many message notification. At least he didn't ask.

Since he was meant not to find sleep so soon, Yasuo started thinking about different plan to see Yi sooner than next saturday. If they could even meet that day. To repeat their first afternoon would be a delight but he wasn't sure the latter could manage to come again without getting into troubles with his parents. No matter how much he longed to spend another sweet afternoon with him, Yasuo prefered to known him safe of suspicion at home. They would still try to go for saturday, anyway.

_When, then ?_

Sooner, it would take both of them to have free time at the same moment. And this time fell on thursday afternoon, the exact same occasion when Yasuo confessed.

Maybe with some luck, Yi could convince his parents that he would study at Yone's place, like last time. It wouldn't be much different than the library. That or he just pretended to be at the library like always. There was one thing Yasuo knew about the latter, that he didn't like to lie. Yi would always try to be as truthful as possible or at worst, to avoid telling the complete truth. That was a fact and Yasuo wouldn't push him to lie just for them to have some time together. _Mmpf, what can we do ?_

His own mother wouldn't say anything about having a guest at home. As long as they did nothing bad or dangerous. Yi's parents were something else. Yasuo had seen them only a few times, usually the day when teachers and parents met at highschool. Nice people but Yasuo still felt a sort of gap between him – his family – and them. Not the exact same world. Funny how highschool could bring together different ways of life simply by its location.

So indeed, he didn't know much Yi's parents. He only heard what their son said about them, what was known and what was hidden. For now he considered them as rich people – compared to his family – with the opinions coming with money. Alright, maybe he wasn't getting over the fact that Yi couldn't tell them he was in a relationship with him. Coming from a loving family like his, Yasuo had difficulties to understand how parents could be like this.

Thinking about useless things, again. _Focus_. To recap, they could maybe meet thursday afternoon but for that he would have to see with Yi if it was possible and how they would do it. A lot of 'if' but he hoped it would go well, spending time alone with his boyfriend was the best thing.

Sadly, thinking too much didn't help in his quest for sleep. Again it took him far too long to fall asleep, mainly because he left his thoughts wander about less innocent activities for when they would be alone.

_Can still dream_.

Next day started like every day should since they got together. Barely able to function but Yasuo managed to get up, eat, dress then go for his day. The only sad note was that he started later than Yi so he hadn't seen him in the first hours.

Anyway, it was just another reason to run in the corridors when there were no adults around to catch Yi before next class. A few pecks were given like this, the occasion of a few shamelessly loving words before they were forcefully kept apart by their different classes.

Overall this was a good day because he learned a few things. First, Yi was sure he could come at his place thursday and that even without lying. He knew his own parents, after all. He explained he would just say that he wanted to spend his afternoon with a friend. Unclear enough, it could work. So this was already very good to know. And then, Yone jumped into the topic to say that he was also spending the thursday afternoon with some of his friends downtown. This meant no one home, since their mother worked until the end of afternoon.

At that moment Yasuo's plans for the afternoon definitely took a different turn. There would be no one home but them. The perfect occasion.

It was funny to explain that to Yi without actually voicing the reason for this afternoon. Anyway, his boyfriend was really smart, he understood without problem. For the next minutes they both tried not to blush too dark, already imagining silently. This reaction was the only push Yasuo needed, because really he blamed himself for being eager while it could potential be only one-sided. Hopefully, it wasn't and they were two idiots trying not to think too hard about next thursday.

Two days to wait. An eternity. But they would still hold on till that moment, there was no one choice.

It was worse than hell to wait. It felt like every second they chatted, they both thought about this. Difficult to ignore. It got Yasuo a bit worked up at night and not really in the bad sense. Just very impatient to see Yi.

This wasn't very innocent but he couldn't help it. It was clear, they were going to spend the afternoon at his place in this exact purpose. He was torn about lying in bed talking about everything and anything with Yi and taking their realtionship to another step.

So to say, his nights weren't really peaceful, busy with many thoughts and ideas.

When he woke up thursday morning, he felt like a kid on his birthday. None of it but to see Yi and have him in the most quiet setting, his heart threatened to give up. He wasn't ready yet, just imagining that.

What would they do ? No exact plan but it wasn't going to be innocent. It hadn't left his mind since the incident latest saturday, between embarassment and need. Right then they would be free to go further, no one to stop them, no one to hear. The only thing he was sure about was that they wouldn't go all the way. Far too early and he didn't even know if they were prepared for that.

It was time. After a few days of cheer anticipation and shameful thoughts.

_At last…_

After waiting for his last hour of class, he found Yi. It was a bit useless to get strong emotions each time he joined him because most of it, they had just been away for an hour or two. Yet they reacted like it was a month far from each other, closing distance on reflex till they could hug.

« Mmmh hello baby… Let's go ! » Just the time to relish their embrace to its full value then he grabbed Yi's hand, ready to lead him to this awaited afternoon.

« Wait, just a second. »

Restless, Yasuo stopped completely in his tracks and turned to face the latter, paying attention to whatever he wanted to say. It wasn't what he expected though. Yi stepped closer, enough to press a soft kiss to his lips then pulled back, a gentle smile taking over.

« There. Thank you. »

Very chaste and it still made Yasuo go blank for a few seconds, registering the whole move. _Oh fuck_. Frozen on the spot, heart pounding. Really, it was a mere kiss, given with tenderness and it made him blush as much then imagining what they would do later.

Too long reaction time, it would seem. At first Yi looked a bit in thoughts, curious then he smiled again, walking ahead to lead him out of the building.

« Shall we ? »

« Y-Yes ! » In a new rush, Yasuo followed him, trying to get over that short fluster as he could. Really, how could he have been prepared to that ? Yi was far too cute sometimes and he was convinced he thought the same of him.

If at first Yasuo didn't know what to say during the short walk till his home, soon it proved not to be a problem. They could stay silent and still feel like nothing was missing. Hands intertwined, soft gazes from time to time and light squeezing. There were details worth everything, even in chaste interactions like these.

When they arrived down the building where he lived with his family, he remembered all that was planned. The real intent. It got him blushing again, because in no way he could seem as if it was completely normal. Probably he looked nervous because when they got in the elevator, Yi took him closer and hugged him, hand over his nape to soothe him.

Yasuo wanted to say something but as soon as he parted to look at the latter, he saw his gaze, something really affectionate yet hinted with anticipation. Eagerness. They both knew what they wanted right now and all they wished was to take this behind a locked door. _Damn…_

To say they reached the door of his flat quickly would be an understatement. Still a bit silent, as if afraid to voice their craving. But they were so hyperaware of each other's similar train of thought.

Two turns in the lower lock, two in the upper lock, the door was open and both went inside.

After locking it back and leaving purposely the key in the lock, Yasuo called to check : « I'm home. Anyone ? »

No one was there, it was the whole reason of their afternoon. But he prefered to check, it wouldn't hurt. After ten good seconds listening closely to any sound from a living person in there, he relaxed as quick and went to kiss Yi. Something hungry, needy and little by little the latter ended up back to the door, welcoming a very affectionate Yasuo in his arms.

At last alone.


	14. Chapter 14

It felt like freedom. _Good..._ Yi was held urgently against the door and he could just relax, clinging to his boyfriend while the kiss last. So dear embrace, not very innocent. In his arms, Yasuo was at the limit of frantic, taking and giving as much as he could in this first private exchange.

Holding on for so long had been quite difficult. Since the latter had brought up the plan for this 'tranquil' afternoon, Yi yearned for it in advance. He needed him, in more than one way. That incident latest saturday was the proof they couldn't hold back forever.

Several times it had made him blush all alone, just by letting his thoughts wander in not so innocetn territory. Imagination could do so much but it wasn't the same thing as actually experiencing it. Just to be held with care to the door and loved profusely made him needy, aware that he shouldn't let this take over when it was quite affectionate. _Not desperate..._

Yasuo was closing the faint distance between them and it signed the end of resistance. Arousal sneaked its way in Yi's body, pushing him to seek any kind of friction, the smallest spark of relief. So not really against his will he grinded to the latter, gripping his shoulders firmly.

_No..._

It wasn't really fair for him, Yi wished he had more control over himself but the whole situation plus their common understanding on the purpose of this afternoon reduced his efforts to nothing. To his chagrin, Yasuo parted from their deep kiss to give a curious gaze. It shouldn't be allowed, he looked so cute with a light blush due to this start and lips and a sweetness in his gestures. The blush intensified quickly in the following seconds, surely he understood what just happened.

« Oh. » Now they both knew.

Probably it would have been greatly mortifying if they hadn't have this same kind of accident a few days ago. It already happened with Yasuo. However, Yi couldn't get over this so easily. It felt like his face burned under his skin, too aware of the poor show he made of himself. He craved so much and it still hurt a little to see it acknowledged. _Relax, please..._

It reached such point that he finally averted his gaze, even as he couldn't avoid Yasuo's gaze. He felt it on him, like his breath not even short and his warm body too close not to cause any slip. Rocking back never seemed so appealing but Yi gave all he could to reign himself.

Really, how could he explain simply that his body and thoughts got ahead of their planned afternoon ? It wasn't easy to control, not when Yasuo stayed so close to him and let his hand trail lower, lower. He took it back quickly before speaking.

« S-Sorry. I...We should move. Please. »

At first he didn't understand why Yasuo felt the need to apologize, it should be the opposite. No time to think that further, the embrace was broken and Yi was led in a hurry to the latter's bedroom. Quite a quick move, very rushed after that committed kiss just before. So telling about Yasuo's state, just like his. In fact neither bore it well, slowly devoured by arousal until it was the only thing they could think about.

Once in the bedroom, Yi had barely the time to let his bag on the floor before the latter took him to the bed, urging him to sit. _Oh, alright_. Every single move made his mind react in a frenzy, like a burn. New step toward something they both wanted yet hadn't done before. Needless to say, by now he was quite hard and couldn't possibly hide his reaction from Yasuo, not when he kept his gaze on him like the most precious thing. On reflex, he closed his legs, faint move to hide but it wouldn't help in any way.

Last thing to do, door closed then Yasuo returned to him with haste. Yi watched him do, too caught up in his own need to dare imagining what they would do. That was it, they were alone, no one would bother them. _I need..._ Even just a kiss would be excellent right now, to quench the flames for a short time.

Until Yasuo dropped to his knees and gently coaxed him to spread his legs for him. _OH_. Done, Yi froze in that strong fluster as soon as he understood. A small noise escaped him, increasing his blush and embarrassment. _He wants to... ? _

Wasn't it clear enough ? Should Yasuo go further and actually voice his suggestion ? Yi wasn't sure he would bear it, already half shocked in the good meaning to be offered this.

Surely it confused Yasuo a little, since he saw his boyfriend blush fiercely, let a pathetic moan out of surprise then partially hide his face with his hand. He leaned against Yi's knee, face resting there as he gazed softly at him, too quiet per his usual.

« I-Is that good ? We can do something else. » He sounded slightly different, as if he had to smother his own reaction in order to express himself. However Yasuo's gaze gave everything away, from his arousal to his clear love.

Yi just wasn't ready to see his boyfriend on his knees, at eye level with his crotch and obviously ready to offer.

« Are you sure ? I don't want to force you into anything... » Difficult to do as normal when Yasuo was right there.

« I want to ! Please, I've been waiting for that...Let me, unless you don't want to. » Pleading gaze, so precious.

His heart was racing, impossible to ignore. In all honesty, Yi would accept anything from him, no matter what kind of relief he would offer. It also left him a bit anxious about this, unsure if he would be able to keep some control. He needed Yasuo so bad.

Quick nod, too eager for his own taste : « Do it. Please... »

Yasuo made such a pretty picture under him, could he really resist him in any way ? So dear need and affection ready to spill in his words and gestures, while he still looked very affected by arousal. Yi had to let him first take the honors then he would make sure to fully satisfy him in return.

Nothing else needed. Yasuo came closer until he could have his hands on him, running over his front with clear hunger. What truly made Yi react was to see him nuzzle his crotch, obvious bulge in his trousers. Admitting his own need was awful but it had to be done to be pleasured afterward. Yasuo stayed right there, cupping his erection through fabric with obvious anticipation. A sigh of relief came and it wasn't from Yi.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down..._ Already so hot and bothered over this, when nothing really happened yet. Yi's hands found the blanket, clutching at it instead of being idle.

Yasuo moved to next step and proceeded to free his cock, unzipping his pants with such clear determination. He barely lowered it, just like his boxers and directly went for what he seeked. Yi moaned softly when his cock sprang free, already too aroused not too pretend the contrary, just as the latter started to stroke him with care. Eagerness was known but there was something else at work, a slow worship along this loving discovery of each other.

For all this time Yasuo looked at what he was doing with ardent interest, long strokes over his shaft. Yi had already so much troubles holding everything back and looking at the latter didn't help his case.

« Yasuo... Please forgive me, I won't be able to last... » Even telling this hurt but he had to warn him, only fair.

As quick Yasuo looked up, blown wide pupils betraying his own need. He gave a light kiss to his cock, before speaking on a deep tone : « It's alright...Don't try to hold back, just wanna make you feel good... »

Unfair, to feel himself react to the smallest touch. Already some precum beaded at the tip, showing his state of desperation. Yet Yi couldn't look away. It was beyond what he thought, not once he would have dared imagining this, far too obscene to involve someone. It was taking life in this instant, warm hand around his cock, tongue teasing so lightly. _Have mercy..._

Then wet warmth surrounded his cock, just the head but already it made him buck into contact faintly. More precum, after that first shock.

Again Yi covered his face with his hand, half willing to muffle any noise since it was clear he wouldn't be able to stay quiet. Meanwhile, his other hand went on reflex to Yasuo's shoulder, anchor to reality. Need urged him to grab more, coax the latter to take him fully, so on. He still resisted that, he wanted to prevent any discomfort.

« Be careful, please... Don't hurt yourse- » Cut off by his own reaction after Yasuo took more of him. Really, exactly what he told to look out for. His hand fell to the latter's cheek, carressing shakily as to soothe his own fears and consuming need : « Slow... »

Maybe it was stupid to ask him to go slow, since he was sure he wouldn't last. Yi's body already threatened to follow instinct instead of reason, bucking into sweet warmth a few times. Good thing it wasn't too strong or it could have surprized Yasuo.

Parting for a time, he adressed Yi a kind grin, something so beautiful made sinful by the pinkish tone of his lips and glistening saliva from this early attention. _Gorgeous..._ Yi would be damned for this, his boyfriend looked too good whatever he did.

« You can come. It's fine and I want you to. » Even the tone was sweet, so inviting.

With new determination Yasuo took more, until it seemed to put some stress on him. He stroked what he couldn't take, making Yi squirm under such intimate attention.

« Ah... Y-Yasuo... » He couldn't allow himself to come so soon, it was far too short. But no matter how hard he tried, Yi was just human, only able to follow his instinct.

That gaze told too much. Love, relief, affection. It couldn't possibly happen during a first blow job. So for a time Yi looked away, muffling his moans the best it could. It seemed to motivate Yasuo to do more, despite all the strain he seemed to take for this. Sloppy, wet attention but enjoyable nonetheless. Yi was so far from experimented that he accepted everything given like the best gift. Until Yasuo tried to take him fully. The suddenly tight fit made him come on the spot, a cry he had to bite off or it would be heard. Climax shook him with violence, truly a slap to the face leaving him dazzed as he tensed strongly. Too good to be true, soft bliss that raged then decreased to a gentle thrumming in his veins.

So it still took Yi some time to gain full awareness of his body and everything else. When he opened his eyes, Yasuo was still at the same place, a hand over his thigh while he seemed busy recovering from that attention he gave. The view left Yi speechless for a time. The latter was sporting a nice red hue, gaze greatly impacted by lust and – the detail that killed him gently – light tears at the corner of his eyes. _Oh..._


	15. Chapter 15

_I did it. Fuck yeah_.

Yasuo's jaw ached a bit, he still needed to recover but overall he was more than proud of himself for what he just achieved. _I made him come_. What a more beautiful feeling than to cause such pleasure.

However Yi seemed to be back to himself and with it, really worried.

« Oh no, no no no...I'm sorry, did I hurt you ? » So scared now that pleasure was reduced. Yi craddled the latter's face, thumb trailing carefully against his throat. « Tell me... »

It was so endearing to hear him like this, obviously still impacted by the attention he received. _Cute..._ Yasuo took this well, while he tucked the latter back in his pants.

« I'm fine. Maybe I pushed a bit far but don't worry. » The laugh that followed was genuine, just like his smile as he recovered. On reflex he returned to lean against Yi's knee, head resting there.

Little by little that faint soreness would be forgotten. The taste however wasn't exactly terrible, Yasuo wanted to get rid of it. Nothing against his boyfriend of course, he was still very happy to provide and would do it again.

_Just a moment_. He had a water bottle never too far of his bed, for night time. A bit stiff after staying down for some time, Yasuo got to his feet and looked for it. Quick business, he took some water than returned as quick to sit by Yi's side in bed. Very glad embrace, now he was able to kiss him again.

Affection and need pushed Yasuo to go on his lap, resuming contact with the clear intent not to let go. For having come not so long ago, Yi was still overly relaxed, slow in his moves as if pleasure lingered in his being. It just made him prouder to see the impact of his actions over his boyfriend, a good sign for such sloppy attempt. For a time Yasuo had been a bit nervous about it but it seemed to have worked perfectly.

Now he was pressed to Yi, embraced dearly as their kiss went. Surely the best time to remember how deeply aroused he was, fact impossible to ignore as his erection was trapped between them. The latest minutes had been a real ride, between his own fear to fuck up, the cheer motivation following Yi's reactions and the anchored need refusing to calm down. After all, this was so alluring. His boyfriend fighting his own pleasure, so cute as he tried to make him slow down yet unable to resist. This would make good memories for later.

So to say, he had many reasons to be red in the face right now. The stop came when he slipped a little and surrended, moaning shamelessly into their kiss. _Fuck..._ He couldn't help that, he had sucked the latter and it was the most sexy thing he ever heard and saw.

As soon Yi parted and blushed fiercely, while he wasn't even the one responsible.

« Oh dear. Let me take care of you... » Without waiting he got his hands lower, cupping Yasuo's crotch as to check on his condition.

That mere gesture made him buck in Yi's grasp, earning another low moan. He didn't even have the mind to stay quiet, they were alone and he needed so much.

After more pawing and sweet pressure over him, Yasuo was lightly shaken from this good start.

« Tell me, do you have any tissue please ? » Whispered close, maybe a bit ashamed since it implied not very innocent things. Yet the intent was clear, Yi wanted to pleasure him too.

« Wait a second. » Yasuo hated having to move from this but he knew it was short and then they would resume.

As soon as he came back he gave it to Yi and returned to his rightful place, in his lap. They were both quite clothed so he didn't think much and grinded against him, holding him tightly. It was stronger than him, relief was so close and the latter let him do, almost coaxing him to rock back.

« One last thing. Let's move then I'll do my best. »

Was it him or Yi's voice sounded deeper ? Probably he was imagining things but it got Yasuo turned on all the same. He complied, even though he was confused about this change. Before it was already really good. Now he was on his knees in bed, a bit twitchy because arousal had long settled within him and curious about what the latter would do.

Yi simply moved further in bed then gestured him to come back, to sit in the place left for him between his legs. It took Yasuo a few seconds to understand what he wanted. His back to Yi's front. As soon as he settled there, he was held lovingly, arms laced around his chest. That was enough to make him blush more. _A-Alright_.

A kiss on his neck took him out of whatever sweet thoughts he had. It still felt a bit unfair because he couldn't really see Yi, just feel him. Speaking of, now a hand returned to Yasuo's erection, still tightly restricted by clothing. It left him craving for anything, head falling back to rest against Yi's shoulder.

Unable to wait any longer, he freed his cock and sighed of relief. A chuckle answered his initiative, something quite rare from Yi that made his blood boil. As soon he took Yasuo in hand, stroking at quite a pleasant pace. Even less fair because he saw how slick the grasp was already, maybe he even stained lightly his boxers. Surrending, Yasuo looked away and bucked into that tight grasp.

If before it was a lot to take, between shy affection and crude pleasure, now Yi's unbusied hand travelled up his torso, pulling his shirt up to reveal skin. The whole possessivity and sweetness of the gesture made Yasuo weak, to his boyfriend, to pleasure, to love.

Could he have imagined this ? Writhing in Yi's arms as he jerked him off ? He registered lips against his neck and on reflex he turned his face, only to receive a lasting peck to his cheek.

« Good ? » A murmur, so shy. Almost laughable to see the contrast between these gentle words and the obscenity of fucking into Yi's hand.

« Y-Yes ! Yi, please... » Crying out. What did he want ? Himself didn't know, thoughts gone and only able to feel the latter against him.

Barely a touch of teasing. That warm hand lingered over his chest, more to relish the feeling of muscle tensing after each thrust than to provide more relief. Instead, Yi's hand stopped right over his pounding heart. Why that choice ? Yasuo was that close to come and feelings got in the way. He couldn't take his eyes off that scene, his dripping cock stroked quickly and making a mess of the latter's hand. He wished he could engrave this memory forever, to feel it again later.

Light squeezing and he came in a rush, arching off contact for a short time. Yi held him through it and kept the hard pace, angling his cock so his cum fell over his bare torso. Air came back, and everything felt good. Yasuo completely lied against him, unable to do more under the gentle flames of passion.

« You did good. Thank you love. » Sweet words indeed, along a peck at the corner of his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Really that moment was amazing. Such a good start for their afternoon together. Yi was really glad they had found time for this, because it was beyond his imagination to actually get to such step. In his arms, Yasuo was recovering from that sweet time, breath not so short anymore.

Since they had time and he wanted to enjoy it, Yi took one of the tissues nearby, proceeding to clean up the small mess and take care of him. What a better feeling than to make his boyfriend come. Not once it could have come that close to the real act. _He's so so cute_. He wanted just to hold Yasuo with all his strenght and then maybe it would be enough to show how powerful his feelings were.

« Lovely, lovely… » A few words slipped, fully meant as he got to shower Yasuo in affection. It was stronger than him, no way to resist the urge.

Low swearing answered this genuine attention, before the latter moved a bit in the embrace and tried to face with him some difficulties. That blush clung to Yasuo's face and truly each detail seemed priceless.

Lost between obvious love and fluster, the latter simply broke that conflict by surging forward and catching Yi into a kiss. Rushed and needy, passion itself given in this exchange. He gladly let go to relish this enthusiastic offering, even more because Yasuo moved until he was fully facing him.

So on and so on, hands wandered a bit but surprisingly with no hungry intent. For now they were satisfied with that first occasion together.

Eventually this committed attention had to end but not once they really stopped holding each other, basking into this contact only found in private. Yasuo gazed at him softly during one of these pauses, glimpse of the boy under such tough façade. Around Yi he was so easy to fluster and blush and it touched him to realize only with him the latter reacted this way. Otherwise he put on a show, being loud and careless. Was it truly the case ? Yi liked to see him like this, as if he would offer him everything in this world. Oh of course he would do the same for Yasuo, he deserved as much.

When strong feelings were at work like right now, there was so little time before they just kissed again and gave life to their affection in gestures. The good news was that Yasuo seemed eager to take any initiative. Very refreshing to see, in all sweet shyness. Shy maybe but very quick to take them into more loving exchanges.

It was so happy that Yi ended up back to the mattress after the latter gave too much joy. _Oh—_ It was never too much though, just it had a small consequence. It had already happened the other time so not a problem.

Still, it made them stop shortly, parting from the kiss to look at each other. _He remembers_. There was no reason to forget, all this happened barely a week before. Yet Yasuo froze in their embrace, after falling in that same position just above Yi. _It's alright_. Really, just a small coincidence.

Memories were quick to come back and now Yi couldn't really forget. Their first mention of anything sexual. No need to make a big deal with that and yet he saw that blush intensifying over Yasuo's cheeks, wide gaze directed to him.

« Thinking about nice things ? » He smiled gently but really couldn't stop himself from blushing too. To shake that embarrassed feeling Yi coaxed him into another kiss, distracting both of them.

It was rather chaste, just a hint of tongue to make it good. After that he parted and fully lied back in bed, hoping it would convince Yasuo to simply join him. A cuddle would be really nice, in all honesty.

« I…you're really gorgeous and yeah, it reminds me of last time. Don't do that to my heart, baby… » Pet names went really smoothly now, some good news.

« And you're really really adorable. Come here, I want to cuddle. » Anything would do right now, however Yi wanted this specifically. There was a certain appeal in just laying together, hugging.

« Oh damn, yes ! » Cheerful and yet still a bit flustered. It was obvious that Yasuo tried to stay calm and hide this but he failed sweetly. « Just a second, let me pull the blanket. »

Indeed the blanket covered the bed and was stuck under them so he pulled it free after Yi moved shortly, before lying back on the spot he claimed for now. As soon Yasuo joined him and settled by his side, taking the blanket to cover them like a soft cocoon. It was so endearing to see his boyfriend go and snuggle against him on reflex, making a small sound of happiness after at last finding the perfect spot. Yi held him tighter, sharing this exact feeling of being in the best place ever.

« I mean it, you're really cute when you're not trying. » Surrending to the urge, Yi let his hand in the latter's hair. Only he stopped since it was tied : « Can I take it off ? »

« Mmmh yes darling. You shouldn't say that, you're the cutest here ! »

Soft revenge came under the form of many pecks left in his neck, where Yasuo could find skin. So quick, it tickled Yi a little and so he tried to make it stop and that prompted more sweet affection. A lot of laugh happened as they calmed down from this short fight, the latter returning to snuggle against him comfortably. _He has no idea how cute he is…._ It would be fine, no need to force him to admit it. Yi was far too happy to be there and witness such behavior only for him to see.

After some time silence had settled and they kept their hands over each other. It was nice, just quietly basking in each other's presence. This kind of intimacy Yi didn't know about yet. Sometimes Yasuo would just nuzzle his neck, whisper a few stupid or adorable things until he eventually ended up half lying on Yi. It wasn't bothering, he liked having him right there. Quietly he wished he could invite him at his place and share his bed with him but sadly it wasn't really possible.

« Yi ? » Not very loud, just enough to be heard distinctly.

« Yes ? »

« What are your plans for this summer ? »

_Good question._

On his side there were a few things already planned, like a family trip with the grand-parents. That didn't take in count the latest news, his boyfriend. During summer holiday no way for them to hold on too long without seeing each other. So now he started thinking ahead for any possibility.

« Err we gonna go on a trip with family for about three weeks. Otherwise I don't have much planned. And you ? »

If he remembered well, Yasuo's and Yone's mother always took them to her parents during summer. It wasn't expensive and they could still see another place than this hellish city during high tourism time.

« Will go see grand-parents in the countryside, like always. We don't exactly know when but same, gonna be a few weeks. Maybe in August. »

_Mmmh_. It still left a lot of free time for anything. Yi wondered if they would be able to play smart and get to see each other without going into troubles with his parents. During summer, difficult to pretend it was just to study. It was time to think about another excuse.

Before that, another idea came to his mind. _Oh. That would be great_.

« Hey, I got an idea. Well, it's not very likely but I can still try and ask. My grand-parents got a second house, on the coast, and we used to go there sometimes during vacations. »

« What ? Another house ? Damn. » Already he seemed to get the idea, soft anticipation for such plan.

« Yes, it's in a nice village and the beach isn't really far. Maybe I can get them to let us stay here for a week or something. »

Yasuo actually rose and looked at him, with all the joy of a kid at the mention of the sea during summer.

« That would be awesome ! But like, they live there ? You said second house, so maybe not ? »

It was so touching to see this. Yi just wanted to hug him again, far too precious sight for his heart. He resisted though, no without carressing gently Yasuo's cheek.

« No, they live most of the year in another city. This house is there for when they feel like it and get some fresh air. So if they accept, it would be just the two of us, alone for a week. »

Just to say it was incredible. He really hoped he could convince his parents and grand-parents to let him go with his 'best friend', this was the guaranty of the best vacation so far. Imagine, letting them alone for a whole week. Just a small afternoon was enough to make them happy, a week would be amazing.

Such wonderful plan could just be welcomed by a kiss, something so eager and happy, it made Yi soft inside. To see Yasuo so thrilled about a potential vacation just for them, it was so endearing. He wanted to give him this, a place to be as comfortable as right then.

To give him a reason to smile forever. Their first memories together.


	17. Chapter 17

_Oh my god, that would be awesome !_

Just to imagine it was enough for Yasuo. A full week, just the two of them and no one around. A dream. _Calm down, it's just an idea_. Yi had made it clear but he also said that he would still try to ask.

_Damn, I hope… _

There he was overjoyed by the mere idea of spending time exclusively with Yi. A full week. It meant seeing him from morning to night, go through the day at each other's side. He wanted so much. This clear enthusiasm was transmited in the embrace around the latter, holding him tightly with that soft feeling.

« I feel like a kid. It would be so cool ! » So he always ended up nuzzling Yi's neck, giving all his affection as long as they were in privacy.

« I really hope they will accept and I think they will. If there is nothing planned on this period, they have no reason to refuse and I'm sure they'd be glad. » The latter held him close, soothing voice as he explained quietly.

« I hope too. » Laughing lightly, in innocent joy. Really this sounded like a good plan. « Hey, just the two of us. Alone. » He rose slightly to look at Yi, a bit playful.

« Without any interruption. » The latter returned that gaze, carressing his cheek in short contemplation. « So you already have a few ideas ? »

It was said just as Yasuo leaned closer for a kiss. It made him stop in his tracks, light blush coming back. _Uhoh_. Barely a joke and now it seemed that Yi took it seriously.

Maybe all this was a huge misunderstanding. All he wanted was to slightly hint about anything they could do once they were alone but perhaps the latter got that differently.

So it made him blush furiously, for having a few shameful thoughts and possibly giving it away. _Shit_. Yi looked at him curiously, still giving small attention where he could in this short way. Little by little Yasuo would lose it, composure failing.

« I-I thought…since we're alone… » All this was a mess and he didn't know how to use words correctly. The latter looked at him with his usual kindness and it showed either he was a lot more at ease with sexy topics or he completely missed what Yasuo meant.

« Yes ? Indeed it would be greatly enjoyable, without having to come up with an excuse to stay together. Is there anything you would like to do ? » He sounded very happy to have Yasuo right there, in reach for any sort of hug and gentle carress.

That was it, he was going to break. How could he explain that ? It wasn't difficult, they even had some sexy stuff not long ago.

« Maybe we could…fuck… ? I don't know, it could be nice. » Voicing it was too much for him because he knew it would make Yi as flustered as him.

Indeed by the second he saw the latter's reaction, from gentle peace to a start of blush. _Oh no, gorgeous…_ At least it was beautiful to see, even if he doubted he would be able to stand Yi's gaze any longer. Now Yasuo returned to his favorite hiding place, nuzzling Yi's neck.

Was it even different from a blow job ? They had already shared some stuff, in no way they could act so flustered right now. Yet it happened.

« Oh. » Exact answer to such idea.

Officially horny, congratulations. Yasuo didn't know what to do with himself. How easy to offer crude attention, just to hide in embarrassment at the first ask of doing more.

Despite himself, the idea was there. Having a full house free for the two of them, it meant continual peace. It meant having all the day and night to enjoy themselves. Could he really not think about it ? He wanted to share more with Yi and obviously this was the perfect place for that. Alone.

Now it was done, thoughts wandered and went ahead of him, picturing things for a potential future. Being in full contact lying over Yi didn't help and he felt too aware of his situation. Thoughts ran and body caught on the idea. _No no no…_ They had already done it once, no need to get aroused again.

Proximity still did its job and soon enough he could just realise what was happening, without any possibility to stop it. Against him Yi was still rather silent, probably thinking about the latest idea. Yasuo tried to shift a bit his position to reduce contact but he failed, it wasn't possible without seemed suspicious. So he just stayed there, holding the latter closely and hoping not to be discovered wanting again.

« I…I'll be honest with you, Yasuo. I'd really love to share more with you and I've been…thinking about it lately. »

Not exactly what he expected to hear. Maybe that was the reason for such silence from Yi. Yasuo couldn't think straight anymore, as if desire had taken control as soon as the latter admitted reciprocity.

They both craved, that was clear and now Yasuo was too aware of the fact that his boyfriend had spared a few thoughts to this. It was hot and he wanted to hear more about it.

« About what exactly ? » Hungry, desperate. It was such a turn on to imagine Yi, so perfect and composed, entertaining a few shameful thoughts for the two of them. He wanted to hear that from his own voice.

Hands that previous carressed now changed focus, more like lingering over Yasuo with silent reasons. It seemed that the whole mood had change. Curious and crushed by need, he looked up, even if it was sure to betray his craving.

Blushing was really cute on Yi, a soft hue coloring his face. He seemed greatly flustered, shame leaving its mark, maybe looking for his words.

« Anything that would naturally follow what we did, like making love… »

That way of saying it was so much better. To fuck could seem crude and making it into a lovemaking rendered him needy as hell. Nice pictures in his mind, all too inspired of what he could see right now and what he had heard during their first attentions.

It was stronger than him, feelings pushed him to kiss Yi. Something worth their passion and ardent affection shared so far. Without any question the latter opened up to him, hands coming to hold him even closer. _Yes…_ Yasuo wanted more, needed more and little by little forgot about his own yearning. It was so good just to lose his footing and drown in this soft exchange. Hands clung and hands wandered, burried in his hair until he made a small noise of need.

Within seconds the whole situation fell on them, eyes on each other as they parted so slightly. His cheeks burned from shame and arousal. It seemed that everytime he would fall in the same thing, being found out craving in that same position on top of Yi.

« You need… ? »

A bit of a useless question, judging from Yi's gaze. They both know what was happening, they had both lived that less than a week ago. Yasuo wanted to take the blanket and muffle his frustration for himself but didn't dare to move. _Damnit, damnit, damnit…_

« I-I can wait. It will go away. » Solution of despair that he didn't want but it was important not to force Yi into anything.

« Don't be ridiculous. It's alright. » As to prove his point Yi slotted a thigh between his legs, actually making contact with his erection through clothes.

« Mmmh— » It surprised him a bit and on reflex he rocked back against the latter, need guiding his moves. « Thank you… »

In no way he could keep eye contact right now, not when Yi pushed back against him to get him off. Yasuo clung to him just like his self control, feeling it fade away little by little. It was incredible how such hasty offer could feel good, sweet friction that made him helpless. A few moans escaped, muffled against Yi's neck.

It went rather well until a whimper came up and not from Yasuo. As soon he looked up and from the gesture Yi made to cover his mouth, it could only be him. _Oh…_ More pawing between them and indeed he was right, the latter was equally aroused. It only turned him on liek never, mouth running dry suddenly.

So he did what felt right and zipped down Yi's pants to get access to his cock. All this required to have some space between them, just to go on his business so he still missed full contact. Hands were quick to help him through his task, until it was clear Yi wanted him to do the same and lowered hsi pants.

A lot of fumbling, muffled swearing then it was done. Yasuo returned gladly against the latter, relishing contact as he bucked against him. This time it was skin to skin contact and it would be a lie to say it didn't make a difference. Light shock, that only urged them to seek more.

Starved for anything he pulled up Yi's shirt and trailed his hand up his torso, glad to be able to feel as much. Lips found his, claiming him with need as the temperature seemed to increase, just like the pace. The latter's arms stayed around him, clinging with strenght as to make sure Yasuo would never go away. To be loved so dearly was touching, feelings ready to spill.

It seemed clear they wouldn't last long. Yasuo got a grasp around them both, loose grasp quickly turning slick from the copious amount of precome already present. As soon as he did it Yi bucked strongly into it, meeting his thrusts. Impossible to stay quiet. The kiss broke and they panted heavily to recover, as futile as it may be in such heated moment.

He couldn't stop storking, it felt like the smallest move would make Yi react under his touch. Such wonderful display, he felt blessed to be right there. Oh to make love would be amazing now that he got a taste.

« Yasuo… » He wasn't even looking at him, face hidden against his shoulder. It was still very nice to witness such beauty in gestures, control lost consensually.

« I'm here, I'm here… » Breathless yet he didn't care. All that mattered was to get Yi off. From the noises pouring from both of them, it was to happen very soon.

At the end it was just some crude rocking, shameless noises of skin against skin filling the room without care. It was so new to feel this, stroking their cocks and relishing that obscene pleasure. Good in any case. Almost drunk on it. Little by little he lost the rhythm and it was just the two of them rocking and grinding as they could.

A sob broke out or something really close to one. Yi's grasp around him went extremely tight for a moment and he even jolted into contact when climax seemed to hit. As proof, semence covered Yasuo's hand and it only urged him to surrender, take it. Squeezing strongly, he left a really loud noise out as he came. It was messy, everything seemed to blur for a time but he wasn't worried. All felt good.

« Oh god… » Last thing he could say right now, when exhaustion slapped him.

« Yes ? »

Despite the pleasant haze of bliss, Yasuo looked at him as quick, wide gaze. Yi was seemingly back to his peaceful self, lying down comfortable even with his boyfriend on top of him. His expression still showed a bit of amusement for he knew what he just did. So adorable in the way he grinned, Yasuo would almost forget the slight shock after the joke.

« Fuck…Alright, you know what ? That was smooth as hell, I'll give you that. Now quit being so cute or my heart will stop soon ! »

Fluster seemed to catch up with Yi, as he blushed again while still standing his gaze. Just like many things he did and said, he may have a straight face first but he still felt strongly under it. Being with Yasuo always allowed him to show more, even his more personal reactions.

« You're the cute one here… Come here, love… » With a gentle gesture he beckoned Yasuo closer with the obvious aim of a kiss.

Of course he would comply, far too happy to take it. Innerly, the pet name made him want to scream, it was so kind and sweet.

So they kissed, relishing this soft attention after pleasure. Some of it still lingered within them, gentle memory to cherish. For now Yasuo wanted to simply cuddly with him forever, alzy after such passionate exchange.

_My darling…_


	18. Chapter 18

_We have to clean up…_

The moment was too good, Yi didn't want to move this yet reason couldn't stay quiet for too long. They had found great pleasure in this embrace and now it was time to clean the mess. Better do it soon. It was for the best, he was used not to let something waiting for too long and no doubt they were too comfortable right now to actually move.

_Courage._

« Yasuo ? Can you move just a little ? We need to clean up. » He tried to catch his attention, brushing his cheek gently.

The latter opened his eyes from and sighed lightly, obviously not glad to have to interrupt this nice embrace.

« Alright alright… » Without further complain other than his tone, Yasuo rose and sat up, before taking in charge the impossible task of cleaning them up.

It was still nice to see the initiative while Yi was about to take care of that himself. It wasn't too bothering, just something to do before they would just get too lazy. Wanting to do his part, he helped Yasuo and grabbed some tissues too. In such position for this heated time, he was the one getting the most messy, come over his front. At least they didn't stain anything but it was still very unconsiderate to slip and go for it with such risk. Having to explain why the sheets or clothes got dirty would be really really awkward and just thinking about it made him blush.

Yasuo took his sweet time with him, though. It became clear after it was clean and he still kept his hand over Yi's bare skin, enjoying touch while it last. _Mmmh_. It was nice to feel, warm contact that made him relax shortly. He didn't really know if this was supposed to make him react or not but after such eager displays, Yi doubted they would be able to come to this again.

It ended after the latter pulled his shirt down, in a small attempt at seeming normal. Yet he could still feel Yasuo's longing, even in affection. After they both got fairly presentable, he returned in close contact with Yi for cuddles. All in dear silence.

« You're very quiet. Is everything fine ? » For the attention Yi gave a peck to his forehead and carressed his hair a little.

There was no immediate answer but soon enough Yasuo shifted their embrace so he could lie by his side and properly snuggle : « I wish we had more time. I don't want you to go… »

_Oh no…_ Indeed it made sense to see him so calm and clingy. His heart ached a bit, urging him to tighten their embrace.

« I don't want neither. This is exactly where I want to be but I'll have to leave at a moment. » Truthful because turning around couldn't help.

He felt Yasuo come even closer, nuzzling his neck like he would do every day. Yi took the blanket left aside after their heated time and pulled it to cover them again.

« I know…But it's still early, you can stay. »

For this he rose and gave such puppy gaze to Yi, it made him feel both guilty and endeared. If only he could spend the night here. Sadly, he couldn't or at least, he hadn't asked because it might not be well received. Maybe after his exams they would agree but for now, it was important he studied seriously.

« And after all this you still say you're not the cute one. » Affection was too strong, he gave a light kiss as he craddled Yasuo's cheek. However he had to answer : « Just let me check the time. »

A bit of fumbling around, he put the hand on his phone. It was a bit after 3, indeed it was early. _Good_.

When he looked at Yasuo, he was gazing at him quietly with anticipation, like a curious kid.

« So ? » The question the most important in this world.

« I have at least two hours left. Tell me, when do Yone and your mom come back ? »

It wasn't that important but he'd rather know if soon there would be someone in the flat. Not that he was betting on another sexy time – they had already gone farther than expected – but it was good to know. Not to be too surprised.

« Mom usually comes back a bit before 6. Yone, now idea. I don't think he will come back so soon but in one hour we better expect him to barge in. »

« Alright. What do you want to do now ? » It was very nice to stay right there but maybe Yasuo wanted to do something else. He prefered to ask, just in case.

« Errr we can stay here ? I don't wanna move and to be honest, a nap would be great. » On purpose or not, Yasuo yawned and stayed close to him.

« That sounds very good. Let's stay here then. » It was nice indeed and as quick the latter returned to snuggle against him, so warm under the blanket. Although he needed to set an alarm to wake up, if they intended to fall asleep : « Just a few second then I'll be all yours. »

It was a very quick business, alarm set for 5:15. That way he have some time before leaving as quick. At peace, Yi welcomed the latter in his arms and was very glad to find him so affectionate. It wasn't exactly restless, sweet attention given to his neck and cheeks. Little by little Yi surrended to it and laughed gently, holding him tighter.

« I thought you wanted to nap. » Said half laughing, too overwhelmed with tenderness for this sweet display.

He could feel Yasuo's words as well as hear it, so close to his neck : « Not my fault, you're just so perfect… Come here, cutie. »

With nothing more but his cheer love, he rose and kissed Yi deeply until they could just feel each other and cling. Soon enough he deepened it, tongue meeting his and it was all it took to lose it to affection again. Hands wandered like before, solely this time with the chaste intent of relishing contact. A few happy sounds escaped, soft sighs out of love.

All this slowed down until Yasuo moved his focus back to his neck, leaving more discreet attention but felt nonetheless. It was equally delightful and little by little it decreased, still soft pecks but more tired or lazy. Yi noticed it and understood, never letting go. _Time for a nap indeed_.

Silence settled as they did, after some shifting of their position until Yasuo found the perfect spot. It was almost a purr that came when he snuggled up against Yi, hands over him in return. For him it was good too, lying on his back with a very cuddly Yasuo by his side nuzzling closer, hidden.

For being so quiet he guessed the latter was relishing the moment or maybe tired indeed. It was fine, he enjoyed everything in that moment.

Not long after, Yasuo's breathing had evened greatly, another proof he fell asleep at some point. Yi wasn't though. Again, no big deal. To simply have his boyfriend napping in his arms was really soothing and worth the wait.

In his sleep, the latter made a soft noise and again it made him feel strongly. _Cute…_

Time went at different speeds depending on Yi's state of consciousness. It felt like drifting away then coming back shortly after. A few times he checked the time and it never was too long after. The fact that the curtains of the unique window weren't drawn could explain his very light sleep. Also usually he didn't nap during the week, he prefered to be able to sleep fast at night.

Yasuo wasn't a peaceful sleeper. Sometimes he shifted in the embrace, not without a small sound of comfort then not long after he would close whatever ridiculous distance there was between them. Too many times Yi found himself paying attention, trying to look at the latter although this was difficult in their position. Not his fault if Yasuo was so cute, even in his sleep.

At some point he heard noises outside the bedroom, the door of the flat being unlocked. Or maybe not, because shortly after he heard some knocks. _What ?_ The most likely was that Yone came back home but why was he knocking at the door ?

There must have been a small issue because soon enough the person at the door simply rang the doorbell. A very loud noise, impossible to ignore.

Yasuo woke up in a jolt, making a face for this sudden noise then Yi found realization in his gaze.

« Oh, shit. »

As quick the latter got out of bed and ran out of the bedroom.

« I'm coming ! » Loud call from somewhere in the flat, probably Yasuo made it quickly to the door.

Curious Yi got up too and went after his boyfriend, not very tired but still a bit touched by that quiet time.

« Hey ! Why did you leave the key though ? You two busy or what ? » Indeed Yone arrived in the flat, quite cheerful on this afternoon.

As soon Yasuo kicked his leg although not very hard, this was a mere warning : « Fuck off. I could leave you at the doorstep. »

« Hey. » Yi prefered to greet his friend again, even though they had already seen each other earlier that same day. It was peculiar to be right there, knowing what was going on with Yasuo.

Speaking of, exhaustion seemed to catch up with Yasuo and he returned by Yi's side while his brother got happily on his routine.

« Yo ! » Said very brightly then he focused back on Yasuo : « You wouldn't dare, you know mom would come back at some point. » This was a good point and Yone knew it. A grin lit his face as he went to the kitchen.

On purpose or not, Yasuo went there too so Yi followed.

« Want something to drink ? »

Yone looked in the fridge. Meanwhile Yasuo was busy grabbing some biscuits, before he made a sneak approach to kiss Yi. It was sweet and short, probably he seized the occasion while his brother was looking else where.

« Yes please. » It was strange to chat with his friend because the situation was so different than during class. Plus the fact that he was with Yasuo and now he didn't exactly know how to react in both their presence.

Without waiting Yasuo brought three glasses on the table : « Same. » When he could he made small contact with Yi, just a hand brushing his or anything as long as it could be taken discreetly.

After pouring juice for everyone, Yone took as seat, quickly mirrored by his brother. « Orange juice, nothing bad I swear. » This was at Yi's attention after he gave him his glass.

On reflex he took a seat too, close to his boyfriend. For a time silence was back, the three of them downing their glass. After that Yasuo went to 'steal' one of the biscuits he brought on the table, a bit too quiet again.

This was such a strange mood indeed. Only Yone seemed oblivious to it, while Yi still made his usual effort to seem peaceful. Quietly he paid attention.

« So, was the afternoon good ? » He had just put his glass down than already Yone asked questions, that specific gaze only a sibling could give. He knew what he was doing.

« Not your fucking business. » Polite and subtle as ever, Yasuo shot this down quickly.

« Oh, someone is on a killing mood. I'm just asking, you know leaving the key definitely locks the door. »

« We were napping. Might explain the mood. » Just to add and explain, because he could just defend Yasuo. Under the table he nudged his leg gently, just for the small attention.

Just this and indeed Yasuo glanced a him shortly. It was all Yi needed. _Good_.

« So you locked the door to nap. Right. » Oh Yone knew how to annoy his brother. Sly smile, far too kind but still teasing nonetheless.

« Damn right I did ! Now fucking leave it. » It came out quite flustered and angry. After that Yasuo sulked a little with his biscuit. It seemed that he was aware this was childish to react this way so instead he stayed silent.

Yi still registered the way he nudged his leg too, sort of contact appreciated.

« Alright, I get it. Sorry. » Surely the fluster was beyond what Yone searched as reaction. For now he let this go, simply a curious smile to Yi. As if he questionned him.

He made it clear he wouldn't say more to Yone, no need to upset Yasuo even if they all knew it wasn't really serious. Just playing around.

After maybe a good minute, Yone got up, took care of his glass and left them in the kitchen. « Alright, see you later ! »

Simply waving back, Yi remained quiet. As soon as his brother was gone, Yasuo jumped into action and got his chair closer until he could kiss him.

_Awww…_


	19. Chapter 19

There was still some time before Yi had to go and Yasuo would enjoy each single second. His boyfriend was still with him, no reason for him to give him back so soon.

After that whole interruption with Yone's return, they stayed in the kitchen quietly after his brother was gone to do his homeworks, chill a little, whatever. _Not my business_. Again, Yi would have to leave soon so he prefered to relish the time left. Getting his hands back on the latter felt like the second best thing this day, after their intimate time together. He couldn't help thinking about it again, this memory would cling to him for some time until they could have better.

_It was good…_

Careful, he didn't wander too far in this territory. Yasuo knew himself, without much care he would end up aroused again and it wasn't possible anymore to seek relief with his boyfriend. Yone was home and with him ended their temporary privacy.

Also, he guided Yi back to his bedroom, the kitchen was still too public for his own taste. What if his brother walked around ? It wouldn't be dramatic since what they exchanged was very chaste but the idea didn't sit well. The return to his room helped him relax again, welcoming the latter in his arms after this 'break'.

Really, he wished they could have napped in peace. It was so nice and unfortunately Yone bothered everything, even though it wasn't his fault. Did Yasuo regret leaving the key ? _Nope_. It was some safety measure, he didn't like to be sneaked on with his boyfriend. Maybe he could be forgiven for being paranoid about their privacy and quiet time, after all they had planed to have sex. Even so shortly.

The nap afterward wasn't something he had thought about before but it was extremely good. Nothing could top that gentle peace of dozing off in Yi's arms, snuggled as close as he could. One of the few things he didn't know he needed but now his life was changed and sleeping each night would feel like missing the best.

They couldn't go back to nap, he supposed but he could still invite the latter to join him in bed for some quiet time. Yasuo sat down on the mattress, pushing lightly the blanket then opened his arms to Yi, full of hopes. Please darling. There was no reason to say no and he gave such sweet gaze, trying hard to convince him for something already granted.

Yi chuckled softly, a small smile taking place as he joined him. So sweet manners when he came closer and even sat on Yasuo's lap. Enough to make his heart skip a beat, so smitten to be graced this long afternoon of the latter's presence. On reflex he embraced Yi tightly, burrying his face in his chest. In return hands stayed around him, in his hair, loving. A small sound of satisfaction escaped him, too glad.

« You're like a cat, it's adorable. Soon you'll start to purr and I won't be surprised. »

Such affection in the tone, it gave him a strong feeling, blooming in his chest. _So cute…_ Yasuo tightened even more the embrace, muffling a sound like a whimper of agony but in the good sense.

« You're adorable…. » It was still heard, before he came urgently for a kiss.

The magic in all this was the immediate response. Yi never left him waiting, always giving back every drop of love offered without any question. It was sweet and Yasuo was greatly touched to see such eagerness to feelings.

In the end, the kiss last some time, before being repeated again and again. It would never be enough. What a wonderful moment, his boyfriend in his lap and kissing back in equal passion. Yasuo wished this could last all the evening and night. Imagine, having Yi stay at home. His heart ached at the sole idea of letting him go soon. _No…_ For now it would do, his boyfriend was right there.

Eventually it came to an end but this gentle moment wasn't over. Face craddled with care, Yasuo stayed right there, gazing back at the latter. One of these instants stuck in time, when nothing mattered more than each other.

However sweet it was, it was still broken without mercy by Yi's phone alarm, ringing loudly to announce the end of their previous nap. _Awww_. They had forgot about it.

As soon the latter got our of their embrace to get his phone, since no matter how much he tried, it was too far. Yasuo was a bit sad to let him go and even more for the message given by this alarm. Soon Yi would go away for this day.

« Noooooo….I don't wanna let you go…. » To insist on this fit of despair, he let himself collapse in bed dramatically, hand held out to the latter. « Baby… »

« I wish I could stay. This afternoon was excellent but it only makes me want more. » After cutting the alarm Yi sat down on the floor, arriving at eye level with him in this lazy position. Softly he leaned against Yasuo's bed, enough to carress his cheek.

_Unfair…_ Yasuo really wanted that too, to welcome his boyfriend for as long as he wanted. However Yi's parents would probably be not very happy. Why were there so many obstacles to some quiet cuddles ? He sighed in defeat.

« I want too… You, a night, a day, anything. You leaving right now ? » If it was meant to hurt, maybe make it quick. But on the other hand, he wanted to take as much time as possible.

« In fifteen minutes. I left the alarm to still have enough time to say goodbye. » Reducing distance, Yi gave him a short peck before staying right there to relish their proximity. « You will be dearly missed… »

Maybe their situation right now was a little ridiculous, Yi on the floor and Yasuo psychologically agonizing in bed. A grasp was shared, among other things. To go on another nap would have been so easy, the mood was quite fitting.

« I'll miss you more… See ya saturday ? » Quiet question, he wasn't so sure they would be allowed.

Yi grinned and it was heard in his tone : « We will still see each other tomorrow. But yes, if everything is fine, I'll try to come saturday. »

« Yes… » Life didn't suck that much, he would see his boyfriend soon enough.

Fingers laced together, Yasuo squeezed back with emotion. He wished time could stop, it would be the best thing.

« Yasuo ? »

« Yeah ? » This intrigued him lightly, as they gazed at each other. For a short second Yi looked away before making eye contact again._ Oh ?_

« I don't know if this is really correct but…could I borrow one of your shirts ? Or a top, anything. »

« Ah ? You need to change clothes ? » Yasuo was ready to provide anything he needed though he felt a bit embarrassed for the reason of all this. Probably they hadn't paid attention and Yi's clothes got dirty during their 'fun'.

« No, no ! It's…not exactly something I need. Just I would greatly appreciate to have a…souvenir. » It wasn't often Yi sounded flustered like this and that blush expressed it very well.

It hit Yasuo violently, with all the meaning. _That_. Goodbye to his heart and peace of mind, now his thoughts were racing. _Oh damn_. Yi wanted one of his shirts to take, just to have something from him. It hit hard because this was so affectionate and intimate, wearing boyfriend's clothes. At least that was what he guessed.

Now that it was mentioned Yasuo wanted too. To have one of the latter's shirts would be super cool and strangely flustering. It was very private but nothing crude, difficult to explain.

His stunned silence must have been too long since Yi averted his gaze, deep red coloring his cheeks. _CUTE !_

« It's fine ! I'll give you one, two, anything ! » He tried to get his attention back, affection welling up dangerously. « I-I'd love to have one of yours too. » Saying it aloud was worse and suddenly he understood why Yi seemed ashamed. It wasn't a lot but it meant the world to each other.

« Oh. »

Here came the pause, both of them blushing like idiots for a simple request.


	20. Chapter 20

_I did it_.

Another success for this day, not matter how flustered it made Yi just to ask. It ultimately killed him on the spot when he had to watch Yasuo going through his clean clothes to find a shirt per his request. Rarely he would blush that dark and it was for a good reason. Keeping a straight face was easy yet blushing was too difficult to hold back in any way, he was doomed to endure it.

Obviously a similar thing was going in Yasuo's mind, given that flustered smile when he at last found a shirt to give him. It had taken maybe five minutes to chose because he seemed to hesitate a lot between what he go available. Probably between a nice shirt and one that he would rather keep to wear.

Now he handed Yi the chosen shirt, a black one rather soft to the touch. He accepted it gladly, still trying not to show his eagerness to have such item in hand. _Nice…_ All this conflict for this and it was worth it.

Once he looked up, he found a very curious Yasuo staring at him with anticipation. Oh. He looked more than adorable like this and Yi suppsoed he wanted to have his approval, to hear him accept it.

« Thank you. This is more than I would dare to hope. » He held the folded shirt close to him, for the sentimental value it held. It was just a shirt but he was still very happy to have it.

« N-No problem ! Glad you like it. » Gentle red tinted his cheeks and made the view so precious.

Time was running short, Yi was too aware of it. Even more because it took the latter some time to find the right shirt to offer him. A bit reluctantly he went to his bag and got the shirt put into it. Normally it wouldn't be noticed once he got home. Really, how old was he to hide something in his school bag ? Better safe than sorry.

« Babyyyyyyyy… » Yasuo returned to his habit of clinging to him, a bit plaintive. Arms laced around his boyfriend, he made a small show of keeping him here but it wasn't strong enough to truly stop him.

« I'm sorry but I have to. We will see each other tomorrow, dear. » Once his short business done, he coaxed Yasuo into a kiss.

It was soft and easy, small attention given to convey this need of patience. All would be alright and they had shared some quality time together. The latter followed with dear eagerness, hands holding him even closer as to make it last forever, pushing lightly into the kiss until they needed to breathe.

He still had to go, breaking this sweet attention. Yasuo tried to follow, almost like a reflex then he got a very sad look when it was clear it was time to go.

« Please…I wish I could stay here too. » He craddled his cheek and gave a short peck before indeed breaking contact.

« I know…Let me go with you, at least half of it. » Yasuo never sulked for too long, obviously not too hurt by all this. They both knew they would see each other soon.

« Gladly. Now let's go. »

Another innocent kiss then they went on.

The walk back home now had a very tender mood. It was nice because he still had Yasuo by his side, holding his hand like it was the most important thing in the world. A sweet moment to conclude a sweet day.

Once it was time, the latter took a short yet dedicated time to kiss him goodbye, chaste gestures that hid well his longing. Yi accepted everything and gave a few soft words, rewarded by a small blush. Really, life was so good to them.

Going on different paths was difficult, he wished they could just remain together for a few days but it would be difficult to explain to his parents. They waved goodbye to each other until they were out of each other's sight then Yi went for the last bit of walk until his home.

Sleep time was here. After such long day he was glad to have this. The end of afternoon and evening had gone rather quickly, between his serious work and dinner, free time and nightly routine.

It was only once he had wished goodnight to his parents and left for his bedroom that he dared to go through his bag for this particular item. Yasuo's shirt. He didn't know why he took such care in not being caught, it wasn't even illegal or dangerous. Maybe because he gave it a lot of importance and it was private for them.

Now he held it with care, thoughts wandering about his boyfriend. A week and he already had a shirt from the latter, with all the sentimental value coming with it. Yi was so happy.

There was a reason for this late initiative to get the shirt. Now he had no need to get out of his bedroom before next day so he was free. He took off his own pajama top and put on that one shirt with reverence. The blush clung to his face, no matter how innocent the intent was.

Right then, sitting in bed, he appreciated the simple joy of wearing his boyfriend's clothes. _Soft…_ It was really nice and maybe he felt guilty for appreciating something that much.

Soon enough his attention came back to Yasuo, a few texts arriving. They never really stopped talking unless they were busy and for now the latter appreciated the time while Yi was up. He was about to go to bed and sleep, everything over for this day.

A few loving messages later, Yi settled to sleep. The battle of heart emojis last maybe a few minutes but Yasuo was well aware that he held his sleep dear and it was important to respect it. Everything slowed down until he sent a final goodnight, very sweet.

_Good night, love_.

It was time to sleep. Under the blanket, Yi lied down comfortably. Innerly he wished he could have slept at Yasuo's place, to share a bed with him for a nap had been more than good.

His thoughts wandered quietly, remembering the day and its more than delightful development. Really, he couldn't have hoped for so much. They had both know they would get to something heated but it was whole new thing to actually do it. Thankfully Yasuo was more than ready to initiate and provide.

_Mmmh_. Difficult to remain chaste in moments like these. After the first 'incident' last saturday, this was their first time being intimate with each other, to the point of sharing pleasure together. Now the door was open to any exploration and Yi was starved for anything. Yasuo had proved such dedication, kneeling for him so eagerly, it still made him blush right now.

Between these fresh memories and the soft new smell from the shirt he wore, there were more than one reason to get lost. Maybe this was also why Yi felt so ashamed of himself for asking this. He deeply knew it, a shirt would still keep Yasuo's typical smell and it reminded him so much of his bedroom. Both of them lying down in his bed, dear contact and feverish moves.

So to say, he still had it coming when he felt arousal lurking nearby. Yi knew that if he lingered on this topic for too long, he would without missing get hard. Yasuo had this particular skill to make him horny without an effort.

Deep breath, trying to fight it but from the start he knew it was over. _Please no…_ Useless, again. A bit annoyed with himself, Yi burried his face in the pillow. Really, the smell was getting to him, filling his mind of memories of the day, warm blanket around them and maddening touch. This wasn't supposed to be the initial aim, he just wanted to have soemthing from Yasuo to think about him. Nothing like this.

It was too late now, he was aching for touch. Shame struck him again because this situation was far from correct or practical. Since he had no other way around, Yi surrended and slipped a hand in his boxers.

Such fluster from a too familiar feeling and many emotions, it led him there. _Quiet, quiet_. He couldn't risk anything. There were only two other persons in this house and rather far from his own bedroom but it was still too many. Yi forced himself to stay quiet, face pushed in the pillow as he made quick work of this persistent need.

This was going to be quick and it was all he could ask. Pants down, still under the blanket, he rushed into easy pleasure. _Damn you, Yasuo…_ It was too easy to blame him, both had to take responsibility. Yet he didn't stop, stroking himself in a hard pace. He needed to get this done fast before it risked to be noticed. A few moans died smothered in the pillow.

Memories remained vivid in his mind. What a wonderful time, to feel Yasuo in his arms, on top of him. He had looked so unsure yet needy, both of them red in the face for such heated topic. How could something so hot be remembered as precious ? He cherished it and now it only made him equally aroused.

Oh, if only his boyfriend was with him. He wanted, needed more. Anything from Yasuo, to his very presence. The edge grew close, thankfully. Yi ran down this way, too glad for this to be over in no time. Not once his thoughts left the latter, clinging to him for the best.

Orgasm was going to be difficult to control. Silence reigned the house and he feared whatever he did would be heard. It was stupid, they wouldn't hear but he was still scared. Not enough to stop climax when it hit, making him tense suddenly. Indeed it got really hard to stop that noise of relief, at the limit of moaning Yasuo's name. If only. _Ah…_ Then it was extremely good and soothing, making him relax in bed.

Long exhale, he lied there slightly trembling. Really, how far would he go ? It was good but he wasn't proud of himself. Yasuo's smell would gently cling to him and his sheets, like a soft dream. It was all he asked for now. However he still had to clean up, at least to pretend it didn't happen.

Yi took care of it but it became increasingly difficult as sleep took over. He couldn't get lazy right now so he finished it but it was still draining.

At last, he collapsed back in bed and returned to snuggle in the blanket, staining red coloring his cheeks. A sigh escaped him, too affected by this lingering bliss. As distraction he thought about Yasuo and it got better.

_Tomorrow._ A little wait then he would see his boyfriend, acting all tough and clingy. He already wished to be there, to hold him.

Sleep indeed didn't take long, less than a minute after he closed his eyes. So this night he wouldn't have to endure guilt and fears about his latest incident. May his dreams be as sweet as their time together.

_Yasuo…_


	21. Chapter 21

Wake up. The alarm rang loudly, Yasuo let it for a time before it grew too annoying even in his tired state. _Fuck this_. Repeating always the same gesture, he fumbled for his phone and shut it. _Better_. Really, he hated morning and school in general because it made him wake up too early.

Still rather sleepy, Yasuo tried to shake himself out of this. If he fell back to sleep he would be in troubles. It happened sometimes that he missed the beginning of first classes because of that and the few hours of detention convinced him not to get lazy even if it was tempting.

_Hell no_. In a spur of motivation, he sat up and moved the blanket off him. This was the first step and already it would wake him a bit more. The time to think properly, Yasuo grabbed his phone and checked the latest messages. Since they got together, Yi would send a few texts when himself got up, which was almost every day.

Very happy, he checked his phone and found indeed a few texts and more surprising, a picture. _Oh_. Yi didn't send many pictures usually, so far maybe two or three. Each one was a reason to cheer. In haste Yasuo looked at it and indeed he wasn't disappointed, this was more than he deserved. On the picture, Yi was simply sitting in his bed – like a previous picture – at the sole difference that this time he was wearing Yasuo's shirt. _OH !_ Goodbye to his heart, now he was dead and ascended just by looking at this gorgeous sight of his boyfriend.

_Oh my god he's so cute…_

He would nearly cry on this. Still, time was going so Yasuo got up and ran to take his breakfast. Meanwhile he answered quickly the messages, heart pounding so loudly for his dear love.

**[ur so cute omggggg]**

**[ty bby, it's so sweet…]**

**[beautiful]**

Really he could go on for days. At that time he was aware Yi would have his first classes very soon so he threw as many messages as possible, giving his affection before they could see each other.

**[Glad to see such enthusiasm, love. **

**I see you liked it and I must thank you for giving it to me in the first place.]**

**[u look so perfect…]**

**[pls, did u take one for me ?]**

That would be the best thing in the world after the first picture. Yasuo wanted to do the same and send a few pictures later, but that required indeed to have a shirt. So to say, he was extremely curious about the latter's reply, to see if he would be granted his request. _Please please please…_

**[Of course I have one, I took care of that before going to school.**

**I hope it will be enough.]**

Enough to make Yasuo forget about his breakfast for a time. _YES !_

« What about that smile ? You don't have school today ? » Voice coming up in the kitchen suddenly, at the limit of laughing.

As quick Yasuo looked up, indeed finding his mother as she went on her morning routine. Reflex coming in play, he put his phone down on the table and took at heart to finish his bowl. It was a bit too late though to play oblivious, she had seen him smiling like an idiot at his phone. So he would stay down and do quick to go back to his room. No need to make a fool of himself further.

« So ? Cat got your tongue ? » The smile stayed while she poured himself some coffee then sat at the kitchen table.

« No, it's nothing. » Barely blurted out, face heating up so slightly. I have to go. Not just because he was questioned on that but mainly because when he saw his mother in kitchen in the morning, it meant he was a bit late.

« Alright, I see. Now I think you should hurry up, though I doubt you need more motivation. »

Cryptic but Yasuo knew what she meant, she had seen him just like Yone as he spent more time texting, distracted. Surely it showed too much that he was glad to go in the morning.

« Yeah, yeah. » Standing up, he went to wash his bowl as quick as he could and without a look back returned to his room, phone in hand.

Only once he was back in his privacy he could reply to Yi, after what probably last a bit too long. Now it was too late, he would have no reply from the latter before the end of the hour. A sigh escaped him, sitting on his bed.

**[its from u, all i can dream of 3]**

**[ahhh i cant wait]**

There, he was a little sad because no Yi yet. This was going to be long but hopefully in less than a hour he would see him again. Then later they would have time to go somewhere less crowded and he would get this awaited shirt.

All he had to do was wait and be patient.

9 am, end of the first classes and so started the very short window for Yasuo to use before it would close. Here he was, trying not to obviously run in the corridors as he made it to Yi's first classroom. This was a highly complex task but if he was good enough like last time, he would have enough affection to last one hour more. _Be quick !_

There he found Yi and it was so sweet to see him actually looking around for him. _Awww…_ This time he would see Yasuo coming, enough to catch him in his arms.

« Baby ! Hello hello ! » Aware that their time was short, he went quickly to kiss his cheek as he tightened the embrace.

« Hello love, glad to see you so soon. » Just the time to kiss him again, something quite chaste and quick then they parted. At the only difference that Yi held him back and whispered to his ear : « I've got the shirt for you, I'll give it during the first break. »

_Ahhhhh…_ What a nice way to make his crave more. A bit stunned by the instant, Yasuo didn't think about the fact that he had classes elsewhere and he was just standing there close to Yi like an idiot.

« Don't you have classes too ? » Familiar voice that came up again, making Yasuo react as quick. Yone was here, obviously waiting for his fellow friend and classmate before going to next classroom.

« Shut up. » Short on any argument, Yasuo squeezed Yi's hand shortly before he ran away, looking down.

_Whyyyyyyyy ? Why is he always here ?_ This question was stupid and he was too because his brother studied here too and he was in Yi's class. Nothing could change that. _Fuck… _

It wasn't even Yone's fault, Yasuo was just acting like an idiot all alone. Now he made a bee line to his own classroom, hoping whatever in this world that he wasn't blushing.

Once he made it there and sat down, he found a message from Yi.

**[Sorry for all this. See you later, love.]**

_My heart… _


	22. Chapter 22

« That wasn't nice. I know you didn't mean anything but please let him be. »

Now that they were back in class, Yi prefered to make this clear to his classmate. Obviously Yone never tried to be mean but nonetheless, a simple question had pushed Yasuo to go away reluctantly. Anyway, all this was sibling interaction and he wasn't one that would parent them, obviously they knew each other more than he did. _Still, he was a bit grumpy_.

All this would need a lot of kisses and hugs after lunch to make it up. And to give him the shirt. Oh this would cheer him up, he was certain.

« I know, I'll apologize at lunch. Just it's really cute how he is around you, so difficult not to react to that. »

« Understandable but it's not a good reason. Although I admit he's quite endearing everytime I see him. » The soft sigh escaped him, truly he had it bad for his boyfriend.

« Well, you never had to deal with him directly after he woke up. I don't think you'll find him so eandearing. » There was still that fondness that happened sometimes in family, despite the harsh teasing and semblance of fights.

« True but again, this won't be an issue. I still think he's cute no matter the time of the day. »

Again class started to they had to remain rather discreet in their conversation.

Yone came back to that, a hint of a smile as if he already knew the result from experience : « Do as you wish but Yas is the worst when it's too early. You will soon find out. By the way, are you planning to come over for a night ? »

Looking back, Yi found there a certain curiosity but also mischief of an older brother enjoying the gossips and latest news of the family.

_Good question._ It seemed rather impossible to do. No doubt he would be welcomed at their place without any problem but the issue was Yi's parents. How could he present that ? Like a sleepover ? This wasn't likely to pass without questions and he knew it. On the other hand, he was 18, technically an adult, he could very well choose to spend a night elsewhere as long as he planned it.

« We aren't. I'm not sure my parents would agree, no matter how much we try. Maybe after the exams though. » Deep in thoughts, he left a few aloud.

« Hmm, yeah. You know, you can always get the excuse of studying with me. I don't mind, if that way Yas can get laid. »

Not every time Yi would glare at him but this was one of the few occasion. Hopefully they merely whispered so no one could even catch what they said but he was shocked all the same. _Stop_.

In any case it was too late. Shame struck him lightly but what was even the point ? Of course Yone would understand as much of their afternoon all alone in the flat.

Needless to say that stare was good enough answer, because Yone backed off and surrended quietly : « Hey, fine, I'm sorry. But don't try to say nothing happened, I'm not dumb. »

Another sigh went, defeated. Yi wouldn't hold a grudge on that, he was just not very ready to hear that his friend and classmate was aware of such developments. _Please…_ Not about the private side but just to know they could be at peace together. No need to scream on the roof that they had fun already.

« Would you bring this up to Yasuo ? No. Then I don't know you why feel the need to mention that. As he said, mind your own business, please. » Alright, maybe a tad of annoyance came up too but it was that or a deep blush right in the middle of a class and Yi wouldn't let this happen. For once he failed to remain composed, it had to be there.

« I said I'm sorry ! Won't mention it again. » Now Yone did seem a bit guilty, more quiet than usual as he focused on class. Then he leaned closer to whisper : « Next round of coffee is on me. »

« Sorry too, it's not your fault. Just stay out of this, it's already a bit difficult to manage with parents like mines. I wish it was easier… »

At least he could vent a little, Yone was someone he could trust. No hard feelings, they returned to chat quietly.

« Like I said, I can invite you home, even if it's to spend the whole time with Yasuo. They can't stop you from studying with a classmate. »

« Yes, you're not wrong. At least there is this possibility. Maybe not too often but I'll try when I can. »

« Hey, soon it will be the calm before the storm. Plenty of time to 'study', if you want to. » Tiny emphasis on the ''study'', as if it wasn't obvious enough.

« I both dread that time and hope it will happen fast. At least classes will be over. »

This short period about a week or two depending on the year of the student was used to study one last time intensely before exams. For the younger students it was just early vacations but for their elders, this was the beginning of the end, a huge time of anxiety. The good side as Yone pointed out would be that he could get to visit the brothers during the week. The bad side, Yi's parents could get even more strict and serious about revisions. _I hope it will go well…_ All this truly made him wish for that crap to be over, no more classes, no more exams, only freedom and time to spend with Yasuo.

« Yup, same. Gonna be hell. »

And so went the conversation, while Yi's thoughts drifted slowly to his boyfriend. Really he missed him. Lunch break couldn't happen fast enough. He still remembered that safely in his bag was kept one of his shirts, at the intention of Yasuo. Hopefully he would be pleased to have it.

_Lovely darling. Miss you… _


	23. Chapter 23

This day had been a pretty rollercoaster fro Yasuo yet nothing bad happened, just a large range of emotions.

First there was a lot of joy and anticipation when at last he could join Yi during the first break of the day. It never last long but it was still enough for them to hug quietly under the stairs and exchange the precious good he had been waiting for all night. The shirt. The very first thing he got from Yi and it made him so happy. As quick Yasuo kept it in his bag like his more prized possession, wary of any risk.

The next two hours of classes went proportionally slow, each second ripped from his deep boredom. Really, he wished he could at least have classes with Yi, it would make everything more bearable. He tried chatting a little with his friends but in the end he could just sigh, thinking about lunch break and their time together.

When at last it was time, nothing could stop his cheerful mood as soon as he found his boyfriend again. Even Yone. At the occasion his brother apologized for his latest remark but already Yasuo didn't care about that anymore. It had been years and years that they elarned how each other reacted, no need to stay angry.

Lunch went rather smoothly, even as he tried to ignore this overly happy presence of his dear brother nearby. Yone didn't always have lunch with them because he was still mindful not to break a moment. This time he was there, merrily chatting with them, oblivious to Yasuo's urge to just got over it and take Yi to a quiet place as soon as possible. He was just that impatient, nothing specially against Yone. In any case he wouldn't have been on a more agreeable mood if they were just the two of them at the table, this was still too public and open.

When at last it was time, so started the most delightful part of the day. They had more or less one hour to spend freely before they would go to their different classes. So it was indeed spent wisely, both of them hiding in that far corner under the stairs where barely no one went unless to have so peace. Yone had left them a bit ago, surely he had better to do than bother a young couple and he wasn't so sadistic.

All was for the best, they sat and hugged quietly, chatting if needed in that otherwise cloudy day. Yi always ended up taking out of his books while Yasuo simply returned to what he did best, leaning against him for this peaceful moment. From time to time both of them sneaked one or two peacks, easy kisses given sweetly before it could even bother.

This time he got a bit more bold and climbed on Yi's lap, staying there for the last ten minutes before return to hell. The question was still silent, mouth lingering close to his with a curious gaze. When the latter accepted the kiss and welcomed him closer then Yasuo knew it was fine. They stayed there kissing like idiots, on the floor under the stairs. May this peace last forever.

However classes were one of these things impossible to avoid. Soon their paths had to part and after a sad puppy gaze, Yasuo won a last kiss before going on his way. Yi seemed to take that better than him but he knew by then that his boyfriend was good as muffling any pain or negativity when it happened. Later he would say via texts that he was equally heartbroken to let him go even for a few hours.

The rest of the day went. Yasuo had four good hours to go so it was indeed hell that waited for him. Hopefully there was another break after two hours and they could meet again, enjoying a few private kisses before time rang and separated them horribly.

More time spent sighing after his missing love, even his teachers couldn't keep him focused too long. This was how it would be. At least it was the end of the year, he wasn't part of the students doomed for this year.

The second sweetest moment was when he was free at last and he found Yi waiting for him not far of his classroom. This was such an incredible feeling to find his boyfriend actually waiting after his own end of classes simply to spend some time with him. After some chaste affection they went on the way back home, until the point of true goodbye.

They would still see each other next day since Yi was again invited to study with his fellow classmate but it didn't lessen the low ache of seeing each other going a different way. Anyway they would soon find each other vie messages and a few pictures. Not a single second spent alone.

_Damn_.

At last he could truly relax. Yasuo had retreated to his bedroom after dinner, even though his brother and mother were planning to watch a movie. Honestly he didn't care that much, he wanted to chat a bit longer before Yi would go to bed.

All this evening Yasuo had been fixating on the shirt he knew was still in the bag. It remained on his mind until he was free at last. Now that he had some peace, he finished his nightly routine, got his laptop in bed then sat down.

With overly cautious manners he took the shirt, still neatly folded as it was given to him before and left it on his bed, appreciating fabric for a time. This was dumb, he was too aware of it but he enjoyed it nonetheless. This one shirt was black with a large image of a dragon, something quite beautiful. Obviously the shirt wasn't fresh new but not old neither, a piece of clothing well taken care of.

Yasuo couldn't resist much longer and took off his own pajama top, putting this shirt on instead. There, how it should be. _Good…_ It was a bit funny how a simple thing like a boyfriend shirt could give him such satisfaction. Shyly he enjoyed the soft feeling of fabric, before tugging lightly to take a lungful. _Mmmh_.

It reminded him of the latest day, Yi pressed down in that same bed, too dear presence. That same typical smell, quite faint yet it still reminded him the latter. _Stop stop_. No need to think about that kind of things, this wasn't the first intention for his request.

Instead he took some time to snap a good picture and send it to Yi, a loving thank-you for the shirt. _There, beautiful darling…_

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Yasuo was still left with his thoughts a few hours later once the latter had gone to bed. Yi was always serious about it so he respected it and left him some quiet. So here was Yasuo, thoughts racing with the constant reminder not to think about that particularly. Yes he was a bit needy and it had only increased over time. Yes it was stupid to ask for a shirt knowing very well what consequences it might have on his young sex-drive. The smallest bit made him horny.

By now it was more than late, no noises from the flat after a while so he was safe to think the family had gone to bed. He paid attention closely just in case but indeed, there was just the constant background noise of the city, some light still filtering by the window at this dark time.

More time went and Yasuo already knew he was fucked, there was just this reminder of their latest fun together plus Yi's shirt he was wearing at the moment.

_Fuck this_.

Since it was already doomed, he palmed himself through his boxers, nose burried in the shirt after he closed his eyes. Really he was a bit ashamed of the way he got needy for his boyfriend by a few thoughts. Yi didn't even try to turn him on, never. _What if he try one day… ?_ It made Yasuo more aroused by mere mention. To imagine the latter whispering heated things to his hear, teasing touch over him, it was maddening.

On reflex Yasuo muffled any noises in the shirt, eyes still closed in that soft fantasy he entertained. A shame that next day they wouldn't be able to share any of that. Too many people, too close, no way to get that. Instead he could just think about the blessed day they would at last fuck. _Mmmh—_

Done with his patience, Yasuo yanked his boxers off and jerked himself off. Imagine, Yi's hand instead of his, slowly stroking him while he said a few secret things so close to him. In need for more he remembered the day before, his boyfriend just under him as they chased climax together. What a mess made but neither cared, it was so sweet to just hold and be held in the last instants. Without thinking Yasuo's grasp got tight, hard pace over his cock as he tried not to take too long. This was all he wanted, something quick to hold a bit longer without being accidently turned on by his boyfriend.

Just when it became too much he pressed his face in the pillow, biting his lower lip not to betray his situation. _Yi…_ It smelled like him. If he focused enough he could replay their time together until he could see exactly the latter's face before the end. It was enough, Yasuo spilled in his hand while holding back the worst noise of all.

Breath short, he struggled to calm down, thinking that he was too loud and obvious. Yet all felt good, a bit hazy. It was so tempting just to stop caring and stay right there, lulled to sleep by bliss. _No…_

In a final effort he grabbed a tissue and wipped as he could before giving up. Already he felt half asleep. His last thoughts followed Yi, like always since the beginning.

_Baby…_


	24. Chapter 24

_Still asleep ?_

Not that Yi was impatient but it had been literally hours since he woke up and texted his boyfriend. He was aware that between the two, he would always wake up a lot earlier than Yasuo, especially during weekend. However it was past noon and no sign of life from the latter.

For real, Yasuo could still be asleep. This small family always had a more than peculiar rhythm for meals and it could be linked. The fact that the latter was used to go to sleep quite late to get up equally late counted too. This was why Yi wasn't worried or panicked, far from it. Simply his boyfriend was probably resting at the moment. The only reason he was waiting was because they were supposed to meet that day to study a little and it would be a little difficult if Yasuo stayed asleep all day.

Since he and his family already had lunch, Yi returned to his bedroom and prepared his bag for when he'd have to leave. Like the last time, a few important books for classes and notebook were put in the bag, even though he knew there was more than he would have time to study once at Yasuo's place. No doubt they would still use most of it to cuddle and enjoy each other's company.

Once this small task was done there was literally nothing else for Yi to stay entertained. _Yasuo ?_ He returned to lie down in bed, a bit bored. Staring at his phone didn't help, sadly. There was no message from the latter since their goodbyes at night.

Not even the possibility to nap. Probably there was still at least one hour to go before he could come at Yasuo's place, two most likely. To nap was a possibility but Yi thought they would maybe get to it in their afternoon.

After a few minutes trying to distract himself, Yi received a message.

_Oh !_

As quick he went to check it, more than happy to have a sign of life from Yasuo.

**[hello bby!]**

**[sry, slept a lot]**

**[lunch time here, gtg]**

**[ill tell u when i go to find u]**

**[love u 3]**

That was a lot at once but Yi took time to reply, aware that the latter wouldn't say more before finishing lunch. The most likely and easy to guess was that Yasuo just woke up indeed, probably due to family call or anything because they had to have lunch.

**[Hello again, I hope you slept well, dear. See you later 3]**

From there he couldn't get anything more. It was normal, everyone lived at a different rhythm. So Yi lied in bed, head a bit empty while he looked at the ceiling. Then he thought about Yasuo and it made him smile fondly. What a sweet one he had found, he couldn't have been happier. Really, he was patient but he still longed to find the latter and share the contact that couldn't be enjoyed in highschool. On the other side these soft thoughts only made him crave more, without anything available right now.

_Alright. Move_.

Staying busy was important so he got up, determined not to fall to yearning too ast. Soon they would see each other, it was only the last hours that made it hurt.

Hopefully Yi managed to find a few distractions, enough to at least let time go faster. It was less than a hour later that he received a message from Yasuo, telling him that he was on his way out to meet him.

It led to this moment, Yi hurrying gently as he made it to the latter's flat. As they had done before, they would meet each other half-way to finish it with early affection.

_There he is !_

What a sweet feeling that seized him as soon as Yasuo appeared up the street, running down quickly to him. That bright smile told everything needed from the latter's joy to be here. When it was time Yi opened his arms and caught a very cheerful Yasuo, that lost no time to hug him with strenght.

« Oh my sweet darling…Hello ! » It ended a bit muffled against Yi's neck, before the latter kissed his two cheeks.

« Hello dear, how are you ? I'm glad to see you. » He returned the attention, giving a good peck to Yasuo's cheek.

« Perfectly fine, I couldn't wait to find you ! Now let's go ! »

Without any more time Yasuo took his hand and led him on the way back home with the kind happiness of a kid. There was no age to be happy like this and it was so innocent to see such grin for simply seeing each other. Yi followed as quick, more than glad to at last join his boyfriend.

It was so good just to hold each other's hand, intertwined with the lovely feeling of never letting go. Now they were side by side, walking rather fast for it was obvious neither wanted to stay in public for too long. When they had to wait before crossing the road it was the occasion for another light peck but nothing more was shared, just in case.

This happy silence went until it was clear Yasuo couldn't hold on for so long. So Yi let him, eager to hear about what the latter would say.

« How was your night ? I was a bit confused not to find you awake, even at noon. »

Light chuckle then Yasuo answered, squeezing his hand shortly : « Ah, don't worry, there was nothing bad. Just I slept a lot and Yone had to wake me up for lunch. Sorryyyyy. »

It always touched Yi to see the latter so cute, about trivial things and daily life. He swore there was something else though, because Yasuo was lightly blushing. _Oh ?_ Now Yi's curiosity was picked but to make him blush, this had to be either shameful or stupid. He would keep that for their privacy.

« No need to apologize, I know we have different sleep habits. » Just because he could, Yi sneaked a short peck to his cheek, once more. It would never be enough, to give and to receive.

« Awww you're so sweet. Can't wait to have you all for me… » It ended like a whisper, something so shy and hopeful. Such emotion was also reflected in Yasuo's expression, grinning like always when his boyfriend was here.

« All yours indeed… » He merely returned the tone, all soft and innocent yet he earned such gaze from Yasuo, making him melt innerly.

Yi couldn't stay patient now. As soon as they get into Yasuo's bedroom, he would take his sweet time relishing contact and presence. _This gonna be good… _


	25. Chapter 25

After this race to find his boyfriend and a smilarly hasty return back home, Yasuo could at last breathe. It was fine, he had Yi right there. He even accepted to hold his hand, no matter how childish it may seem. Really, he was a happy man.

Once they made it to his home, Yasuo didn't lose much time with his family while they were busy on the end of lunch. Barely a few words to insist that for now he and Yi would be busy so no interruptions please.

The latter following closely after they took off their shoes, they made a quick passage in the kitchen.

« Hey, Yi's here. See ya in a few hours. » There, good enough. Hopefully they wouldn't try to bother them. Yasuo barely stepped into the kitchen then retreated as quick, after a glance to their mother.

Poor Yi, in these moments he still looked a bit out of his place, even if he was quite at ease as he would say later. He still came in and waved shortly to the master of this flat, who was at the moment taking her coffee.

« Hello hello. »

« Heyyyyyyyyyy. » Yone tried looking up from the dishes he was washing, before he focused back on it.

« Good afternoon to you. Go on, lads. Enjoy your study time. » The expected parent remark, given with a bright smile. Being a parent was tiring but at least it gave her a few privileges.

_Arggg._ Well, he deserved that even so slightly, he was literally inviting his boyfriend at hom with a stupid pretext. No hard feelings though, besides that his mother wasn't bothering, far from it.

« Yeah, yeah. » Now they were free to go. Without waiting he gently led Yi to his bedroom, a bit impatient to be honest.

Not a word said, just silent anticipation. Then it was good, the door was closed behind them. As soon as he turned to face Yi, Yasuo was careful pushed back to the door until he was trapped there. A hand over his chest, pushing so lightly but what really caught his full attention was the latter's gaze, overwhelming affection that waited to be given in their privacy. Now they could and Yasuo's heart beated so fast as soon as he registered their position. _Oh my god._ It wasn't even shameful, just he was quite touched to be pressed softly to the door while Yi came even closer, about to claim him.

« Yi… ? » No idea why such emotional tone, this wasn't even the 'worst' they got.

Under such attention Yasuo felt his face heat up, a bit too affected by something himself did to his dear boyfriend. He still stood Yi's gaze, no matter how kind he seemed in that moment as it urged him to look away from cheer shyness.

« I…I really missed you. I know it's just a night without seeing each other but I'm always so glad to come here and to have you all for myself. » To conclude on this Yi at last crossed this joke of distance and kissed him, indeed pressing him further against the door.

In itself there was nothing noisy, nothing obscene and maybe that was the reason, Yasuo couldn't handle the sweetest thing when it came from Yi. For now he tried not to overthink or overreact, holding Yi dearly and returning the kiss with at least equal passion. _At last…_ Alright, maybe he wasn't so calm in a moment that was everything but exciting, yet he couldn't help it. At last he had his boyfriend and they could kiss for as long as they wanted.

It last a little, enough to convey their exact feelings on this terrible wait. Soon enough they would finish riding this gentle high then all good to go to bed for some cuddles. _Oh damn yes_. Just thinking about it made Yasuo needy in the affectionate sense, yearning for anything. In everyday life and this exact instant, Yi was all he wanted. No way to stop his hands from moving on the latter, clingy yet not once it felt like the right place.

A small noise escaped Yasuo, just when the kiss was over and the latter parted. So indeed it was heard, making him realize too late. _SHIT_. To be fair, it was barely voiced, something so soft only them could have heard. However with his family in the flat, Yasuo couldn't help freaking out of a good minute, blushing to his ears. Just a noise, a bit alike a moan then it was done, he couldn't stay calm anymore.

Yi seemed to understand the sudden fluster, giving a so very soft gaze, head tilted to a side. « Hey, it's alright ! » Still a whisper, as they were in their privacy.

With a lot of affection Yasuo was taken to the bed, gently led there by his hands. Yi put his bag down then had him sit on the mattress, keeping their contact no matter what. From there Yasuo could just enjoy how kind his boyfriend was, as he gave a lot of slow gestures, craddling his face and brushing a few strands away. Soon enough Yi came to sit on his lap, keeping his attention to probably distract him.

It worked, little by little. On reflex Yasuo returned to hold the latter close to him, arms laced around his waist to fully enjoy contact. Yi cooed a little, still peppering his small attention wherever he could reach, most of it on Yasuo's cheek. Just that, a few pecks over dark red cheeks, as if it could soothe the possible shame of an instant.

All this was useless, Yasuo knew it well. This couldn't have been heard anyway, no matter what his brain wanted to convince him of. On the other hand this short panick had given them another occasion to go all loving on each other and that he didn't regret it at all.

When Yi came a little too close to his mouth, he made sure to kiss him, which was very welcome. Yasuo held him tighter, a hand at the back of the latter's head then good to go. _Mmmh my darling…_ Soon enough he was more relaxed, pouring his heart in this kiss now that he was calm. They could stay like this forever, Yasuo wouldn't complain. Pushing so slightly, he deepened the kiss and once more Yi accepted all of it, giving back as much.

It had to lead somewhere and indeed, without any warning, Yasuo was pushed to lie back in bed. It was maybe a little sudden, especially because Yi didn't follow the move. But instead it gave a really good view from down there, enough to make Yasuo gasp aloud when he looked up. Indeed having his boyfriend sort-of straddling him but not so much, yet obviously happy to meet his gaze, it was too much for his heart. Reflex, Yasuo hid partially his face, overwhelmed by many emotions.

_Unfair…_


	26. Chapter 26

_Always so adorable_.

Yi had no issues in admitting this, for this sight was worth everything. He sat there, still proud for making Yasuo react like this, innocent fluster. The best thing was to know they had a few hours to relax and cuddle. Maybe not just that, Yi had to work at least a little but to simply have the latter by his side made everything better.

_Oh…_ Yasuo just covered his face, clearly shy or possibly ashamed. _Cute_. However Yi didn't like just the risk of shame so he got up and sat in bed near the latter. Anyway this position wouldn't have last, it was a bit ridiculous. Not once Yasuo stopped looking at him, even behind his hand. It did a poor job at hiding his blush. Yi went to his side and lied down too, an arm slung over him to ask him closer.

« Baby… » Lost indeed, so dear tone when he struggled to keep up with everything.

They may have looked stupid right now, not completely in bed but at least they looked stupid together. Aiming to distract him and also help him relax, Yi took him in another kiss, humming quietly when that simple request was accepted and returned with hunger. Yasuo was always quick to focus on the important thing at hand, which was Yi at the moment. Soon enough everything was back to normal, eager hands all over him until the latter couldn't take him closer. Oh youth, what a time to be alive. _Good… _

It even got to the point when Yasuo would get on top and press him down gently, maybe not on purpose. Just a reflex. When the kiss ended, Yi found him staring at him qweetly, blush getting dark by the second. In return he did the most simple thing, craddling Yasuo's cheek and carressing slowly. Right then it did the trick and the latter leaned into contact, almost like a cat being petted.

« I know I'm repeating myself but I think you're really really cute. » Whispers meant only for one person.

It didn't miss, Yasuo went still suddenly and even as he stood his gaze, it was obvious he wanted to avert it and hide. Eventually he did that, completely lying down on Yi to hide against his neck. No contact lost. Yi laughed so lightly, still very touched everytime he made his boyfriend shy with a few words. No one at highschool would believe that.

« Awww, yes, especially when you try to hide like this. I still got you, love. » As to prove his words, he held Yasuo in his arms, gently rubbing his back.

« That's illegal, you can't steal someone's heart. » So muffled and sweet.

« I give you mine in exchange. Take good care of it. » It was supposed to be a little playful but in the end, Yi did trust him absolutely.

A noise of lost impatience went and suddenly Yasuo rose enough to give such a smitting gaze, face red as he seemed almost outraged by these words.

« You cutie… » Last words before he dived for a kiss, a hard claim that translated all his emotions at the moment. Even his grasp over Yi was firm, clinging to him until it would be enough.

Nothing would change Yi's mind, everything showed he was right. And he wouldn't fight this, it was far too nice to feel Yasuo trying to prove a point by being all passionnate on him. On the opposite, he welcomed him, embraced him. Until they forgot themselves.

Still a pretty good investment. Minutes went without a complaint, kisses going on forever. It slowed down little by little but the feeling remained the same, a need to make sure the other was there and ready to accept.

_It's time to move_.

Yi would rather move to another position, there was more comfortable than this. He also had to study, even just a little. Cuddles could wait, they would have time later during their nap.

« Maybe we shall move. I still have to study then I'll be free for whatever you want to do. »

It was funny to see Yasuo's reaction when he said that, because of course he would already start thinking about what to do later. A part of it surely wasn't innocent, Yi could tell. After all he phrased it in such way, it could give a few hints. Sadly they couldn't explore that part, it wasn't the time nor the place. _Thursday…_

« I…alright, alright. » Uncertain or really really thinking about something else that wasn't said.

A bit amused and secretly craving, Yi tried to reassure him with small gestures meant to soothe. Within seconds Yasuo moved off him, enough to give him room to sit up.

So that was all for a time. Yi made himself comfortable in bed after taking one of his school books. Just after the latter came silently by his side with the blanket, repeating that same thing of a week ago, a cocoon of warmth for them. _Awww… _It was perfect, Yasuo was hugging him quietly while leaving enough peace to study. Surely he made all these efforts to get this done first.

All good.

It was still a little boring though, no matter how hard Yi tried. He would still learn and remember a good chunk of it no matter what but it wasn't interesting. Not as much as his boyfriend still holding him close while he studied.

From time to time Yi would kiss him or find any kind of interaction to distract them both. Yasuo's patience wasn't known to be long, even though he could wait a lot when he was motivated to. He seemed happy with every kind of attention given, kissing back with sweet hunger as quick. Each time the embrace tightened around Yi, to his great joy.

Little by little he couldn't work anymore, having already done some of it. Well, at least he did some, honor was safe. Also he could indulge a little, their occasions to meet in privacy were so rare. Yi decided to stop when the latter's hands changed focus on purpose or not, falling on his thigh.

_Mmmh ? _

It could be Yasuo playing around or a mere mistake. In any case, it was difficult to ignore these warm hands laid over him. Far from turning him on but it was a small step on a path sure to led them to the loss of control. Better not get too far.

To shake them both out of this low mood close to a nap, Yi closed his book a bit fast and put it back in his bag. As quick the latter noticed and clung to him.

« Oh ? You're done ? » Impatient, really, and only in the sweet sense.

« Yes, I think it will be enough for today. I must confess, you're quite distracting even when you don't try to. »

« A-Ah, sorry…I didn't mean— »

_That was stupid. My bad_.

Of course Yasuo would think he was at fault, so the first solutioon was to kiss him silent. That would calm him and they'd enjoy it too. Yi took his time to relish this, turning slowly until he fully faced the latter. Then he held Yasuo and pulled him until he fell on his back, the latter above him. The move was still soft, nothing fast or violent and it gave the best reaction from his boyfriend.

« Oh… »

Indeed it must have been nice to find himself right there above Yi, barely parting from a sweet kiss. For him it was only gentle payback for the very light tease, even though it was on accident and never meant to distract him. Deep breath, he relaxed on the mattress, glad to be there after such long time. _It smells like him_. Stupid statement, that was normal, it was Yasuo's bed. And still, it reminded Yi of one of the reasons he had asked for a shirt. Good job, now he was sure he was blushing. After everything, hints and lingering hands, it was difficult to ignore that topic. So he stayed there, feeling that increasing restlessness he caused himself. Only a matter of time before Yasuo would notice and he was still staring at him a bit lost.

« Yi… ? »


End file.
